Leverage Gets a CLUE
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Leverage set to the style of the game CLUE. An innocent man is blamed for the murder of a wealthy anthropologist; can the Leverage team clear his name and solve a murder amongst a cast of 'colorful' characters. Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

_**Leverage Gets a Clue**_

**While struggling to look for a job I took side job babysitting neighborhood kids since I've relocated to a place worse than Hell; where I haven't posted anything because I am once again sharing a room and my sister- who isn't respective of my privacy. One kid I've watched a few times, we call him T.J., has special needs but he is obsessed with playing the game **_**Clue**_** (and he's pretty good at it). I like combining things (as you can guess from my last **_**Leverage**_** venture) so I've combined my favorite show with T.J.'s favorite game.**

**I couldn't resist doing it as a fantasy sequence; so don't hate me it'll still have **_**Leverage**_** moments and all that jazz. And it'll be like the old-fashioned **_**Clue **_**(the 2002 board game edition), not like that **_**Clue: Secrets and Spies**_** game I've never played.**

* * *

><p>A meeting had been set up between Nate and a woman named Caroline Nolan. He did his standard greet and led her to his usual table in the bar. "Alright Ms. Nolan, how can I help you?"<p>

Caroline cleared her throat. "It's not me who needs the help." Nate noticed her beginning to tear up. "My brother needs help."

"Is he some sort of addict? I hate to be the bearer of bad news Ms. Nolan but-"

"No!" She snapped at him. "Sorry, I don't like when people speak negatively of my brother. He's pretty much my hero."

"My apologies," Nate gestured for her to continue with her story.

"My brother, Brent, was wrongly imprisoned for the murder of a Newport anthropologist. He had gone to some sort of party with a woman he had started seeing; I think he said her name was Elise Grey. This party was held at this anthropologist's house."

"Did your brother know the murdered anthropologist?"

"No."

"We're then left to the conclusion that this Elise woman was acquainted with the deceased."

She nodded. "But Brent isn't. The reason I'm here is because I need you to help prove my brother's innocence."

"Why was he the one arrested?"

"The anthropologist's body was found in the morning after an 'anonymous' tip came in. The only one in the house with the dead body was Brent. Why he was still there I don't know. I don't even know why he was there alone."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Unfortunately not. He lives, and is in custody in Rhode Island and I'm here in Massachusetts. I haven't had the money to go up and see him. His court date is in a week, and I can't be there for him."

"So basically you want us to prove his innocence?"

"That and I need a ride," Caroline stifled a laugh, "I need to get over there and see him and my nephew."

"Nephew?"

Caroline pulled a picture out of her purse. "That's my nephew, T.J. with Brent. Brent's wife died due to some childbirth complication and I helped Brent raise T.J. before moving to Fitchburg."

Nate took a glance at the picture and slid it back to Caroline. "Do you mind me asking his income status?"

"My brother works stocking shelves at _Kroger_ and waiting tables at the local restaurant among various odd jobs around time. He somehow manages to make a living on what he makes; though I can't see how."

"So you wouldn't expect someone like your brother to be in Newport."

"That was his first time visiting Newport actually." Caroline feigned a smile. "He'd always say he'd buy himself a house up there in Newport when he hit the lottery and he'd move me in." She tried to hold back tears. "Will you help me?"

Nate looked at her and nodded. "It's what we do."

…

Hardison led the briefing at the headquarters almost an hour later. "I did my research." A newspaper headline with a picture was the visual in the center. "The victim is…well was Dr. Woodrow Black, a medical anthropologist. Well known, well respected, well-thee," he sounded out 'wealthy' and smiled at his humor. Hardison's response was silence and glares. "Trying to shed a little humor."

"How the hell was that funny?" Eliot grumbled.

"You try makin' a breifin' entertaining." Hardison cleared his throat and continued. "Dr. Black was a family man, married to Donna Bristow for nearly fifteen years, had a few kids, a clean record, no financial troubles, and did very well at his job."

"So who would have a grievance with this guy?" Sophie asked.

"Nobody; Black and his wife were friends with everybody in Newport."

"Do we know who was at this party?" Nate questioned.

"Friends and colleagues I guess."

"You guess?" Eliot grumbled at Hardison.

"Why was he holding a party in the first place?" Nate brought focus back on Dr. Black's murder.

Hardison shrugged. "The only way to find out is to go to Newport and ask unknown party guests."

"Do you have information on anyone who works with Dr. Black?"

"I could easily get that info."

"Do I get to steal anything?" Parker asked with the utmost curiosity.

"Nothing that comes to mind," Nate replied.

Parker slumped in her seat and began to mumble. The only thing the group managed to hear was something along the lines of, "I have no reason to go, I can steal some diamonds again."

"He didn't say you wouldn't steal anything," Sophie tried to assure Parker, "he said nothing that comes to mind. I'm sure we'll find something to steal."

"His wife," Nate suddenly stated.

The rest of them gave Nate confused looks. "You want me to steal his wife?" Parker asked with confusion.

"No, no. Mrs. Black might have important information that could have been overlooked. We have to do this the old-fashioned way and get information from Mrs. Black herself."

"Can we do that?" Eliot inquired.

"And if we can, how do we do it?" Hardison followed-up with another question.

"Why don't you give me some time to come up with a plan, and the rest of you can pack for a trip to Rhode Island," Nate answered them.

"For how long?" Parker asked.

"Take two weeks' worth of clothes."

"Two weeks?" Eliot didn't seem to like that idea.

"Are you sure that's how long it's going to take?" Sophie raised an eyebrow inquisitively to Nate.

"Rough estimate," Nate got up from his seat and made his way upstairs.

"He gives such vague answers," Parker noted.

…

As the date for Brent's court date grew nearer, the Leverage team was in a slump. Even though Parker had "confiscated" a written party guest list, Hardison hacked internet files and information pertaining to Dr. Black, and the team subsequently interviewed- or stole police statements from- party guests, they still didn't have any new information others didn't have. Which led Nate to the conclusion of a cover-up and that one (or more) of the guests was hiding something incriminating.

Nate entered the hotel suite on the morning Brent was scheduled in court and discovered a little boy with jet black hair playing a board game with Sophie, Parker, and Hardison. He made his way over to Eliot, who was lounging on a couch watching sports. "Eliot?"

"Caroline got a hold of us and asked us to watch her nephew while she and his babysitter went to court."

"You couldn't say no?"

"I didn't answer your phone," Eliot responded. "Besides, Caroline dropped him off around nine in the morning so she could get there early. You were sleeping, which is kinda weird 'cause you're usually up early."

"I was sort of up all night."

"Doin' what?" Eliot had suspicion in his tone.

"Trying to figure out what to do about this case. One of the guests is lying and we have to figure out who it is and what they're hiding. We've been asked to help clear a guy's name, not babysit."

"He dudn't do much," Eliot told him with his southern drawl emphasizing the word "doesn't". "Just sits there and plays that damn board game."

"I GOT IT!" Parker shouted with glee. "It was Colonel Mustard with the lead pipe in the lounge!"

"_Clue_," Nate and Eliot answered in unison.

T.J. picked up the evidence file. "Wow Parker, you win again!"

"Best six out of nine," Hardison started setting up the game again.

Sophie made her way over to Nate and Eliot. "T.J.'s such a cute little thing, isn't he?"

"Something tells me you were the one who agreed to this babysitting deal," Nate was monotone when he accused her.

"Caroline was desperate. We help people who are desperate"

"I told you not to answer my phone."

"It wouldn't stop ringing! You should trust me to answer your phone when you can't by now."

"What was she doin' answerin' yer phone?" Eliot questioned. He looked at Nate, then at Sophie. "Were you in his room?"

"I heard him talking in his sleep while his phone was ringing as I made my way to the bathroom."

"Uh-huh, sure," Eliot let out a small chuckle that earned him a disapproving look from Sophie.

"We can't get too attached to this case or anyone involved; you of all people should know that," Nate reminded.

"Caroline was desperate," Sophie repeated her previous answer. "And for all we know, T.J. might know something that we might have missed. He's the closest person to Brent. He could know something he thinks is insignificant, but could be vital. We're trying to coax something out of him by getting to know him. All we know is he really likes the game clue and he plays it as often as he can with his Daddy."

"Just try not to get too attached."

"Sophie, you in?" Parker gestured for her to come over.

"Eliot can take my place," Sophie answered.

"Do what now?" Eliot gave her a disapproving look.

…

As the day dragged on, Nate's mind was still focused on the case. He sat isolated in one area while the other team members were playing video games with T.J.

Sophie soon joined him. "He doesn't seem to know anything. The only thing he knows is his father really, really, really likes Elise."

"Did he tell you anything about Elise?" Nate didn't look at her and kept his eyes focused on the board game on the table in front of him.

"Elise doesn't eat chicken nuggets."

Nate sighed. "Has Hardison tried tracking any phones?"

"I would assume so. I can ask him if he has." Sophie rubbed his shoulders. "Why don't you take your mind off of this?"

"An innocent man is accused of murder."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Eliot suggested that Brent Nolan might actually be guilty and his sister is covering something up because she wants something."

"Eliot's wrong."

"Nate-"

"Just trust me on this, please." Nate took a deep breath and stared off into the distance in front of him. "This case is like a puzzle; we have the pieces, but we can't find the right places to put them together to complete the puzzle."

"Nothing can take your mind off of this case?" Sophie began to rub his lower back.

He turned to look at her. "Sophie, it's not going to work."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she gave him a quick peck on the lips and rejoined the others.

Nate had a small smile on his face as he watched her leave. His eyes then focused on what was on the table in front of him. The written guest list, police statements from the guests, photos of the guests, and the board game _Clue_. Without thinking, Nate began to open the newer edition of the classic game. He read over the new character information and laid out the board. He put the character figurines, pictures of the guests, and weapons in various places on the board. "Someone's hiding something." He glanced at the board.

…

Nearing three in the morning, Nate was still wide awake with thought. Caroline had informed them that Brent was going on trial when she picked up her nephew. When Nate inquired if anything seemed amiss or out of the ordinary in the courtroom, she shook her head no and left. Was Eliot right? Could Caroline be hiding something? What about Elise? Did she frame Brent for murder as a way to break up with him? Did Dr. Black have a private life? And if he did, who was trying to hide everything by deleting e-mails or clearing phone calls?

Lying in bed with Sophie curled up next to him (but he didn't seem to take notice) he stared at the ceiling, mind racing. _"We have the pieces, but we can't find the right places to put them together to complete the puzzle," _his statement ran through his head. He tried to think of the case as a puzzle, but his mind kept going back to the game _Clue_ and the character bios.

Miss Scarlet: a failed, flirtatious actress living with the victim

Col. Mustard: the ex-military man needing money for an autobiography; friend of victim's late, rich uncle

Mrs. White: the sour-looking longtime maid for the victim

Mr. Green: man with a reputation for fraud, money laundering and smuggling; acquaintance of victim

Mrs. Peacock: the socialite with three dead husbands; friend of late uncle and victim

Prof. Plum: former prominent museum curator fired for plagiarism; colleague of victim

And from what he read in the character descriptions, it seemed as though Plum and Scarlet were once an item- that might have led to Plum and the victim's friendship dissolving. There were probably other party guests with a rainbow of names the game neglected. But by the end of his thoughts, he blew it off as a stupid board game.

"Stupid game," he muttered to himself. He kissed Sophie before turning on his side and attempting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I'm not done. This is just a prologue, I swear. I'll be introducing the party guests who were at Dr. Black's party as party guests and the <strong>_**Leverage **_**team will be both suspects and detectives. I referenced T.J. in here; the character won't really be in this story.**

**The characters of the game are pretty much like the 2002 edition I own (I also own the 1996 edition) but I tweaked it so Mrs. Peacock isn't Scarlet's mother, like it is in the game, and the victim's last name is Black not Boddy.**

**So...who do you think killed Dr. Black?**


	2. Meeting the Guests Before a Discovery

**I know it's not normal for **_**Leverage**_** to solve murders, but they've basically done everything else thus far so something like this is bound to come up eventually. Here's hopin' this goes decently.**

**This is all just a dream sequence, yes; but by the end, the fantasy gives some clues as to who killed Dr. Black. Was it Mrs. Black? Elise? Brent? Or could it have been an unknown party guest (who will be known later)? **

**There will be a few recurring characters who make appearances aside from original party guests. The Leverage team will take on the roles of the **_**Clue**_** characters.**

* * *

><p>SUMMER 1930<p>

Dr. Woodrow Black stood in the center of the lounge after all of his guests had arrived. He tapped on his champagne glass to get their attention. "I'd like to thank all you for coming to this little gathering at Peach Manor, my quaint little…well not so little summer home," Donna Black and a few guests let out small chuckles. "I hope you enjoy this get-together, and you're welcome to stay for a few days if need be, we can accommodate all of our guests. So mingle for a bit; dinner will be ready in about an hour."

A few of the guests stood up and began to mingle. Dr. Black slipped his way out of the lounge somewhere along the way as Elise Grey began introducing her new man from Warwick to some of her Newport friends. "Brent," she led him over to a small group of young women. "I'd like you to meet my friends Violet Marshall, her father works for the government."

A blonde woman dressed in pink extended her hand for Brent to shake. "Charmed to make your acquaintance Mr. Nolan."

Brent blushed as he shook Violet's hand. Elise directed him to another friend with red hair dressed in lilac. "This is Muffy Brown, descendant of the Brown family who were responsible for Brown University in Providence." Muffy smiled as she shook Brent's hand. "And this is Mrs. Daphne Bristow-Gold." Daphne had a monotone, yet somehow bitter look as she shook his hand. "Daphne is the niece of Donna Bristow and the third wife Newport mogul Roger Gold III."

"Ahem!"

Elise turned around. "Oh, and this is Parker." Parker had a strange outfit on. In addition to a blue dress, she wore feathers in her hair and a large blue feather boa around her neck.

"How could we forget Parker Peacock?" Muffy and Violet snickered at Daphne's monotone taunt.

"Hi," Parker grabbed Brent's hand and shook it. "They call me that because of what I wear."

Brent rubbed his hand when he pulled it away from her grasp. "Oh, I hadn't noticed."

…

Eliot was in a yellow military uniform chatting it up with General Charles Indigo. They were laughing about something when a meek looking young man came up to the general. "There you are," General Indigo put his arms around the young man, "Eliot, this is my grandson Daniel Indigo. Danny boy's thinking of joining the army."

"Navy," Daniel quietly whimpered.

"Daniel, this is Colonel Eliot Spencer." Eliot and Daniel shook hands. "Daniel currently works as an assistant for Dr. Black."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Danny," Eliot let go of his hand first.

"You look a little young to be a Colonel," Daniel observed.

Eliot let out a watery laugh. "I get that a lot."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Tell me Danny, what is it you do for Dr. Black?" Eliot diverted the topic.

"I handle medical files basically. I write them out for him if he needs a duplicate file, I organize the files by patients' last names, and I help schedule appointments."

"Woo," Eliot playfully punched Daniel's shoulder, "busy guy."

"Heh, right," Danny rubbed his shoulder in pain.

…

"I don't mean to sound rude, or cruel, or mean, or what not," a woman dressed in orange began, "but how can you be so prominent in the community given your color, Mr. Green?"

The African-American man in the green suit smiled. "Please, call me Hardison," he assured, "I was raised by a wealthy, white family who wanted the best for me. They sent me to private, expensive schools for predominately white people. As strange as it seems, I faced no prejudice or racism in the schools."

"And they named you Hardison?"

"Hardison's my original first name; the name my birth mother gave me. Though sometimes to keep up appearances my family renamed me Alec. You know my name- well names I should say- now I would like to know yours."

"Rose Meadows."

Hardison kissed her hand. "Charmed."

Rose giggled. "Tell me Hardison, how does one such as yourself meet someone like Dr. Woodrow Black?"

"I temporarily worked for Dr. Black at his medical office. I decided to pursue another career endeavor however, and I decided to stop working to attend Brown University."

"Fascinating story Hardison."

"How are you acquainted with Dr. Black?"

"Oh, I'm friends with Mrs. Black. We've attended the same social galas that honored our husbands."

"Husbands?"

Rose looked down at the ground. "I'm widowed."

"How tragic; and so young, too."

"Yes," Rose was still looking at the ground. "We had only been married a few brief months." She lovingly sighed. "How I'll treasure those eight months of marriage."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your husband die?"

"He…" Rose was starting to tear up, "…he…he…HE DROWNED HIMSELF!" Rose ran out of the room sobbing.

"Why do I get all the emotionally disturbed ones?" Hardison drank his wine.

…

Nathan Ford, dressed in a purple suit, sat in the library quietly reading a Sherlock Holmes novel when Dr. Black entered. "Hello Professor Plum."

He didn't look up at his former colleague. "Dr. Black."

"I didn't think you would come to my little party."

"Me neither."

Black sat across from him. "I never was in a relationship with her, Nathan. I've never had an affair."

Nathan Plum closed his book and got up to leave. "I'd like to believe you."

"What you saw wasn't what you thought you saw. I was trying to cover up an affair, but not my own. She was seeing-"

"Save it," Nathan left the library.

As Professor Plum left, Mrs. Black entered. "Darling, Ms. White says dinner should be ready in another twenty minutes." She looked into the hall. "Was that your old friend Nathan Plum? Boy, he hasn't changed much."

"I'd like to agree with you, Donna."

"Are you saying he's changed?"

"He's not the same man I remember."

…

"Drat!" Police officer Arnold Chestnut looked down at his spilled wine. As he lowered himself to clean it, a maid stopped him.

"I'll get that," she bent down to clean the mess, "it is my job after all."

Officer Chestnut found himself attracted to her. "Please, it's my mess."

"Well…no. No, it's my job."

"Very well than Miss…"

"White. Tara White."

"Officer Chestnut."

Tara lowered herself in her revealing maid outfit to clean up the wine. When she was done, she perked herself back up. "Well Officer Chestnut, I should go set the table." She strutted her way out as a very much attractive Officer Chestnut watched.

…

"What was it like working with actress Jade Magenta?" Barry Teale asked a woman dressed in a long, sultry, scarlet red dress.

"Ugh!" Sophie Devereaux scoffed. "She's a hard one to work with on a film. I much rather enjoyed working with Sandy Crimson, she was polite and always brought sweets to the set. Amber Ruby was a sweet gal too; she would always remember your name, even if you were barely introduced."

"Wow," Barry was in awe. "I wonder what it's like on an actual movie set with actual movie stars."

Oliver Russet made his way over to the two of them. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he put his arm around Sophie's waist. "I was just wondering if I could steal you away for a minute sweetheart."

Sophie took his hand off of her and followed him into the empty study. When Russet closed the door behind him, he slapped her. Sophie fell to the floor rubbing her face.

"What have I told you about flirting with other guys?"

Sophie fought back tears. "I was just making conversation." She stood up and faced him. "And we're no longer together Oliver, you don't control me."

"Oh I think I do. Who got you the acting career? Who convinced the owner at Rainbow Studios to hire you, an unknown, untalented actress? As long as I'm your agent, I control you." He turned to leave. "Show a little more legs; Todd Copper's joining the party later this evening."

Sophie gave him a disbarring look as he left. When she was certain he was gone, she took a nearby porcelain figure and smashed it. She stormed out of the study and ran into Parker. "Oh, sorry."

Parker looked at her. "You okay? Your face is kind of red over here."

Sophie covered her face. "I hit my face against the door by accident."

Tara came up behind the ladies and cleared her throat. "Dinner is about to be served."

"Thank you," Sophie politely thanked.

"Want to sit by me?" Parker asked. "I may seem eccentric, but I'm really a…an eccentric person."

Sophie laughed. "I'd be happy to sit next to you."

…

After a lovely evening of mingling, dinner, and entertainment, it was too late for everyone to leave. True to Dr. Black's word, there were enough rooms to accommodate every single guest. Luxurious, spacious rooms with comfortable beds with the most softest pillows stuffed with fluff, and satin sheets for people to wrap themselves in for a more than good night's rest. So there would be absolutely no reason for a guest to leave their room…

…let alone murder the generous man who provided the rooms for them.

…

"Woodrow!" Donna Black called him early the next morning in Peach Manor. "Woodrow! Darling, where are you?" She noticed the door to the cellar was slightly askew. "Woodrow?" She opened the cellar. "Darling are you down here?"

"Anybody there?"

"Woodrow?"

"Help me please, I think he's dead!"

"Who are you?" She lit the match. In the light she saw a bloodied Brent Nolan beside Dr. Black's horribly mangled, dead body. Mrs. Black screamed as loud as she could as more people made their way downstairs and discovered the dead body of their host.

* * *

><p><strong>This is merely a setup and the vague murder discovery before any secrets come out. The purpose was just to introduce characters and get to the discovery of Black's dead body. We know who the Leverage people are sorta rip-offed of, but my original characters are all based off of colors (look up the colors if you don't believe me).<strong>

**It's set in 1930, because **_**Clue**_** was set in 1928 and I just added two years.**

**So who do you think killed Dr. Black?**


	3. Motives and Murder

**Okay the whole prologue, set in present-day/real world, explains what kind of case the Leverage team is taken and how it's taking its toll on Nate that he can't keep his mind focused.**

**Then we get into a **_**Clue**_**-style fantasy (created by Nate) using all of the real-world suspects and the Leverage team as the board game pieces as both suspects and detectives. It's set in 1930 because that's when the time that the board game was around. No, the Leverage team won't have any real connections to the victim/suspects, but since it's **_**Clue**_** I need to create reasons for them hating the suspect and having reasons to kill him.**

**HOWEVER: All of the motives, and the eventual killer in the fantasy, help Nate to notice discrepancies in the actual murder, and what the suspects said, and help him catch the killer and clear Brent's name.**

**Does that clear anything up for anyone?**

**Also, because this is **_**Clue**_** and I need to focus on the major six, I gotta kill off some more party guests. Fret not, the party guest/suspects only die in the fantasy.**

**Moving on…**

* * *

><p>Summer 1930<p>

"Let's go killer," a police officer handcuffed a cooperative Brent.

Brent looked in front of him at Elise, who wouldn't even look him in the eye. "Elise," he tried to plead with her, "Elise, you got to believe me. I didn't do it. Please, tell them!" Elise turned away from him.

"That's what they all say," the policeman led Brent out into an old-fashioned police car.

Nate stared at Brent, who seemed to be crying as he was driven away. "He didn't do it."

"Beg pardon?" Roger Gold was standing beside him.

"That Brent kid, he didn't kill him."

"Of course he did," Daphne answered before her husband even got a word out.

"Yes, all the evidence points to him. He has the blood all over him, plus he was with the body," Roger added.

"He didn't do it," Nate stood by his viewpoint.

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to play detective, Professor?"

"If I must," Nate made his way back inside Peach Manor where Muffy and Violet were trying to console the now widowed Donna.

"At least they caught the killer," Muffy tried to assure.

"I knew I didn't trust that Brent guy," Violet snubbed. "Then again, Elise is always in relationships with guys that aren't good for her."

"She should be with someone like Donna's husband."

Donna wailed and began sobbing heavier. "Nice going, Muffy," Violet led Donna near the ballroom.

Muffy stood there confused. "What did I say?" She looked around confused before following her friends.

As Nate continued to make his way toward where he was going, he noticed Barry Teale chatting with Officer Chestnut. "Tragic, what happened to Dr. Black, isn't it?"

"He didn't deserve to die the way he did," Arnold agreed. "Woody was a man with a clean record and no enemies."

"Didn't he have three children?"

"Four, one of them was abandoned as a baby and the Blacks took him in. This happened nearly two years ago. It's a pity the boy will never know his father."

"Shame."

Nate then passed The Indigos and Eliot Mustard. "Tell me Mustard, did you know Woodrow Black?" General Indigo questioned.

"At a military gala I got acquainted with Dr. Black, and-"

"-what was Dr. Black doing at a military gala when he's a medical anthropologist?" Daniel interrupted.

Eliot turned to face Daniel. "You seem to ask a lot of questions, Danny Boy."

"I'm naturally curious."

"You should fix that aspect about you. Asking too many questions can get you in pretty hot water, if you understand my metaphor."

"Are you sure that's even a metaphor Colonel Mustard?"

Eliot stepped closer to Daniel, scaring him a bit. "ASK ME ONE MORE QUESTION I DARE YOU!"

"At ease, Colonel!" General Charles pulled Eliot back and helped him calm down as Danny ran off.

Nate continued walking toward Rose and Hardison, who were also reminiscing about Dr. Black.

"Woodrow Black was such a sweetheart," Rose commented, "he and Donna offered for me to stay here after Garrett died. They felt as though they were obligated to help me deal with his death."

"No, Dr. Black wasn't a bad guy at all," Hardison agreed with Rose as Parker headed over to them dressed in a nightgown and a feather boa. "I have no complaints."

"Hey," Parker made her way into their conversation, "what's going on?"

Rose stared at her, "Did you just get out of bed?"

"Yes," Parker looked at Rose like she was the eccentric one. "What did I miss?"

"Dr. Black was murdered by Brent Nolan last night," Hardison explained.

"How do you know it was Brent Nolan?"

"He was with Dr. Black's dead body and he was doused in blood," Rose continued. "And we don't really know who he is so he seems most probable to commit murder. Perhaps it was a robbery gone awry."

"You don't really know this guy," Parker pointed to Hardison, "for all you know he could have murdered the doctor."

"Excuse you?" Hardison looked at her like she was criminally insane.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility."

Nate entered the library where Oliver Russet was conversing with Todd Copper. "She has talent Oliver," Todd was protesting something. "I just think that our little movie studio is holding her back. The head at Paramount Pictures is willing to pay double what she earns now, and provide her with a powerful agent free of charge."

Russet grabbed Copper by the collar. "Let's get something straight, Copper; _I_ am the one who controls her job and her pay. That untalented hussy is bringing your studio more money than you've ever seen in a bank safe because of ME. _I_ am the only one who will be her agent."

"Like when you were Pearl Donald's agent?" Todd asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Russet, still holding Copper by the collar, threw him against the wall. "You son of a bitch! I told you NEVER to bring that up!"

"Am I interrupting something, gentleman?" Nate looked at the two of them.

Nate noticed Todd mouth the words 'Thank You' as Russet (who was staring daggers at Nate) released Todd's collar. "We were just discussing business," Russet left the room in a huff.

Todd made his way to Nate. "I was afraid he was going to kill me. He's one of a few gentlemen with the most violent tempers." Nate brushed his way passed as he headed to the book shelves. He pulled out a notebook and began reading over it.

"Excuse me," Tara startled Nate. "I have to do some dusting in here."

Nate put the notebook in his suit pocket. "You're not at all upset by what happened?"

"It was bound to happen," Tara began dusting the shelves. She then turned to Nate and gave him a look. "I like to clean alone."

Nate exited the library and headed to the study. He was not surprised to find an inspector with a magnifying glass searching the study thoroughly. "You're the inspector?"

Patrick Bonanno looked up at him. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all, but I thought you worked in Massachusetts."

"I was transferred with a pay raise, a sort of promotion."

"Ah, then congratulations."

Agent Taggert knocked on the open door. "Inspector Bonanno," he looked at Nate, "excuse me Sir, Inspector we got a tip to look in the library. Apparently there's a notebook that this inside source said could be…incriminating."

"You got the other guy in the library?" Bonanno asked Taggart.

"Officer McSweeten is searching the shelves as we speak."

Officer McSweeten made his way to the study and stood beside Taggart. "Searching the shelves, eh?" Bonanno raised an eyebrow to the two of them. "Why aren't we doing our job Mr. McSweeten?"

"The maid is cleaning," McSweeten told them, "she likes to clean alone."

"She's probably looking for that notebook," Bonanno and the other two cops headed for the library as Nate sat at a desk and began to read the notebook in his pocket. He looked down at some minor pieces of glass, but shrugged it off and continued reading.

"Anything interesting in that notebook, Nathan?" Sophie stood in the study doorway in another short, scarlet red dress. She had her arms stretched out at both sides of the doorway and had her right leg slightly in front of the left leg.

Nate turned to look at Sophie. "You tried that pose on the real murderer?"

"You don't think Brent did it?" She did a sort of seductive walk as she made her way to Nathan Plum.

"I know he didn't do it. He has no motive to kill Woodrow Black."

"And am I assume you don't have any motives either," She sat on the desk he was reading at.

"Of course I do. Only a few people here have no reason to kill Woodrow Black, Brent Nolan is one of those people. It was most likely Brent being in the wrong place at the wrong time when the murder was committed."

"Who else has no reason to kill Dr. Black?"

Nate gave her a small sort of smile, closed the notebook, put it back in his suit pocket, and moved closer to Sophie. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Every motive is in the notebook."

Inspector Bonanno was back in the doorway. "Pardon the intrusion folks, but I need to have a conversation with each of the party guests. If you don't mind Miss, but I'd like to have a few words with the professor here."

"Of course," Sophie did the same seductive walk to the doorway before turning around and blowing Nate a kiss.

Bonanno whistled. "Good-looking gal." Nate merely nodded. "Mr. Plum-"

"Professor Plum. Call me Nate if you'd like."

"Nate," Bonanno sat down and pulled a small notepad out of his pocket. "When we entered the library we found two ripped pages from the journal of Dr. Woodrow Black lying on the table. It was his last entry dated a few days before he hosted this party." Bonanno pulled out the pages and began to read.

"_If there's one thing I hate, it's being alone. I have to be in the company of somebody, and since Donna and the children will be at Cherrywood Manor visiting her mother and ailing father, I will be alone. It would be a shame if George passed away, he's one of the best family members man (or even woman) can ask for. I do not believe Donna will mind if I host a party at our summer manor. I plan to invite some of my colleagues and former friends, particularly Nathan Plum. I miss him terribly and I wish we could reconcile. What happened between us was a total misunderstanding and I have to convince him to believe me. I never loved Sophie, but I did invite her to stay at Peach Manor (the summer mansion) until she can get back on her feet since her mother disinherited her; so I suppose Sophie can attend the party too so she and Nathan can rekindle their romance (as they were once my favorite couple). But that is merely a hope of mine. I should sketch out who I plan to invite. However, those I want to invite have in one way or another done something to not earn my trust, Nathan included. Still, they are my friends and have been there to help me in any hour of need, and I have done the same for them."_

Bonanno handed Nate the second sheet of paper. "That's the guest list. What do you notice about it?"

Nate studied the list. "Wallace Carmel did not show up."

"What else?"

"Woody wrote why he was skeptical to invite these people."

Bonanno nodded. "I have other police officers with this information who are asking other guests about this. Since two names are mentioned, and both those two people were present at the crime scene, I thought I should talk to them first."

"That would be a wise idea yes."

"Curiously, it says here _you_ did something not to earn his trust. It did not elaborate whether or not Mrs. Plum-"

"Ms. Devereaux." Bonanno looked at Nate and an awkward silence filled the air for a brief moment. "Sophie Devereaux and I were never married."

"Forgive me for assuming."

"Your curiosity was peaked."

"Were you two once engaged?"

"How is my relationship with Ms. Devereaux relevant to the murder of Woodrow Black? Granted he took an interest in my relationship, but-"

"Like you said, my curiosity was peaked. Back on topic, what did you do to Dr. Black?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Nate repeated what he previously stated. "But what reason does Dr. Black have to not trust you?"

"He took an early job as a tour guide in the museum where I was working while he was in college. We had taken an interest in history, and that subject was able to start a conversation and we became friends somewhere amongst these conversations."

"I did notice that the list said something about plagiarism," Bonanno reminded.

"He lamented about an upcoming essay for one of his difficult courses, one of which I had taken and had passed the essay. He asked me if he could read over it as a guide to assist him with writing his essay. Much to my surprise, and dismay, he plagiarized the essay. Unfortunately, his professor was also my former professor and recognized what I had written. The professor told the board of directors at the college, the board told the musuem where we worked, when ol' Woody was busted, I took the blame for him, and I was subsequently fired."

"That doesn't exactly say how you betrayed him."

"I never did."

"Beg pardon?"

"I planned to forgive him. When I phoned Donna, at the time they were married for a few years and had one small child, she told me where Woodrow was. When I found Woodrow, he was in a secluded room in the public library…with Sophie." Nate didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I found them in a compromising…position."

"So the reason he doesn't trust you, is because he thinks you hold a grudge after him taking your job and being with your lady?"

"I am known for methodical planning and for critical thinking. I suspect he thought I was still planning revenge."

"Still planning?"

"In the heat of the moment I vowed that I would get him if it's the last thing I did."

"Those are some strong words coming from a broken-hearted man. I'm sure if the roles were reversed he would have done the same thing that you did." Bonanno reread his notes. "You have good reason to hate him, even murder him."

"But I didn't, and neither did Brent Nolan."

"Mr. Nolan isn't even on the list."

"Dr. Black had never met Brent Nolan before the party."

"Interesting," the inspector took note of that.

"If you don't mind," Nate stood up to leave, the list in his hand, "I have a murder to solve."

"You're going to play detective, Professor?"

"I'm going to be the detective, Inspector." Nate dropped the list in Bonanno's lap. "I suggest you ask the guests not to leave until this case has come to fruition." He shut the door to the study.

Bonanno scoffed. "The professor's gonna play the detective?" He rolled his eyes as he eyed the journal guest list.

…

The hour of midnight was upon the manor, but the inspector was wide awake in the study. He and his colleagues had questioned every guest in the manor, and they all swapped notes. Patrick Bonanno read over what had been discovered in order of the inquiries.

_Professor Nathan Plum__: former associate at museum/aided in plagiarism/vowed to get even in heat of moment when deceased was with Plum's lady, __Sophie Devereaux_

_Officer Arnold Chestnut__: close confidant/covered up any discrepancies or negative aspects in victim's records for a fee_

_Roger Gold III__: Newport mogul/businessman rival/husband of __Donna's__ niece/engaged in friendly "Newport" sports competition_

_Daphne Bristow-Gold__: widow's niece/overly protective of aunt __Donna__/gives off bitter attitude/knew of doctor's affair (discovered today)_

_-mistress' identity is unknown_

_Hardison "Alec" Green__: African-American/worked for deceased before pursuing higher education/undercover criminal who fled after Black discovered Green scammed him out of nearly $1,250_

_Rose Meadows__: friend of Donna/late husband worked for Woodrow Black/Mr. & __Mrs. __Black __offered for her to stay with them until "need-be"_

_-late husband committed suicide (drowning), seems distraught when husband is mentioned_

_Donna Bristow-Black__: widow/bore victim 3 children/unaware of husband's infidelity_

_-decided to leave children with her parents and spend alone time with husband_

_-invited __Elise Grey__, __Violet Marshall__, __Mary "Muffy" Brown__, and __Parker__ (unknown surname)_

_-__Elise__ was in a relationship with __Brent Nolan__ (who did NOT know Dr. Black)_

_Barry Teale__: easily fascinated, amused & curious man/Newport local_

_General Charles Indigo__: knew Black since Black was child, friends with eccentric, wealthy Uncle Ian Black/Ian owed Charles $75, but left his nephew everything when he passed_

_Daniel Indigo__: General's grandson with interest in navy/constantly questioning/worked for victim and would ask for pay raise at least once a week for the hard work he does_

_-seems a bit too meek to want to join navy (or even army)_

_Colonel Eliot Mustard__: acquainted with deceased at military gala/asked for loan for writing autobiography/tough demeanor, seems intimidating_

_-autobiography yet to be published_

_Tara White__: maid/has to clean alone/told professor to clean alone in library before discovery of the last pages in doctor's journal/wears short maid outfit_

_Oliver Russet__: abusive Hollywood agent with Newport summer residence/engaged in friendly "Newport competitions" with Black & __Gold__/was in relationship with __Sophie Devereaux__, works with __Todd Copper__/violent temper and quick to accuse_

_Todd Copper__: head of Rainbow Studios in Hollywood/easily frightened and intimated (particularly by __Oliver Russet__)/owns summer residence in Newport next door to the Blacks_

_Sophie Devereaux__: actress with sort of flirtatious personality/was in relationships with Prof. Plum and Oliver Russet/was cause in ruining Plum-Black friendship/knew __Donna Black__ before Donna married Woodrow_

_-socialite ladies (sans Parker and Donna) and Oliver Russet claim she could be unknown mistress_

Bonanno sighed. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." He put his head down on the desk in the study and rested his eyes for the night

...

Had the inspector not rested his eyes, he would have been aware of yet another murder.

* * *

><p><strong>The motives are out in the open AND a there's been another murder. Now we're gettin' somewhere. But who was murdered, and who was the murderer?<strong>

**Now, you may have noticed I finish the chapters asking who killed Dr. Black; this is just an ender to the chapter to keep you pondering. I thought it would be a nicer way to end a chapter without having me ramble. You can feel free to answer now that you know some more dirt, but you don't have to.**

**So, who do you think killed Dr. Black?**


	4. Two Team Ups

**MY DADDY BOUGHT ME LEVERAGE SEASON 3! My parents told me with the way things are, my family wouldn't really be getting anything for a while, but my dad surprised me with Leverage Season 3 (begging and doing extra chores also helps). So nothing can kill my good mood for summer because this was all I really wanted.**

**I hope I've been clear on what's going on. Still, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer some. I'm a usually fast updater and if I get a question, I can answer it within a couple of hours at the most.**

**And yes for those who wonder; whoever killed Dr. Black killed the next murder victim. But who was killed? More importantly, who did the killing?**

* * *

><p>Summer 1930- Day 2<p>

Officer McSweeten stood watch outside the following morning. The new rule the inspector made stated that no one was to leave the grounds of Peach Manor for anything until the murder came to a complete close. McSweeten looked around whistling, something he did when he was bored, and something caught his eye. He then confirmed it was something when he heard muffled noises.

"Who's there?" He went over to investigate and found Parker in front of the cellar door. McSweeten was instantly attracted. "Oh, hello. Um…how did you…get-"

"Picked the lock," she casually replied. "You look kind of strong."

McSweeten blushed and smiled. "Well thank you. I do try to keep my body in the utmost physical condition."

Parker shrugged. "Whatever. Can you help me dump this in the creek behind the manor?"

"Sure." He went closer to her and noticed something large in mass wrapped in an old blanket. "What exactly is that?"

"Dead body," she was again casual in her answer.

"Oh." It took a few moments for the realization to hit Officer McSweeten. He unwrapped the blanket to find the mutilated remains of Barry Teale. "OH!" He covered his mouth and ran a few feet away to vomit.

"It's not that bad!" Parker tried to assure him. "It could have been worse; I mean he could have been hacked into little pieces."

"TAGGART!" McSweeten yelled for his partner. "TAGGART!"

His partner came running over to him. "What have we got?"

"That," McSweeten pointed to Barry Teale's dead carcass, which Parker was still standing near.

"Jesus Christ, Almighty. Go get Inspector Bonanno, ask him to phone or wire the coroner again."

"No need," Parker objected as McSweeten ran off, "he was clearly hit repeatedly with a blunt object until his skull was crushed. If Dr. Black's body was in the same condition as this guy, then we've got a murderer in the house."

"How did you Dr. Black was killed with a blunt object?" Taggart questioned.

"I didn't. I said _if_ the doctor's body was like this dead guy." Parker moved a little closer to Taggart. "Was Dr. Black also killed with a blunt object until his skull was crushed?"

"Uh…well…um…you see-"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Miss," Bonanno joined the two with McSweeten close behind him.

"I've been around my share of dead bodies," Parker told the inspector. "I've been taught different ways people can kill, I've been known to help solve a murder or two, Hell I've seen a murder or two. I can help."

"Help? From a woman? Look, even if you did have some vital information this case is too tough for a woman to handle."

"What if the murderer was a woman?" Bonanno and the others stared at her. "There are nine women here and two dead _male_ bodies; it could be more than a coincidence."

"I say we let her help," McSweeten agreed with Parker. "Her input could be useful."

"Zip it, McSweeten," Bonanno got him quiet. The inspector then looked directly at Parker. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But if the cops can't figure any of this out, who's to say a suspect can?"

"Then I'll solve this case on my own," Parker stormed off muttering incoherently.

…

Colonel Eliot had very good reason not to trust Daniel Indigo. Daniel was constantly hounding people with questions and going around making accusations. Eliot also took interest of Daniel's appearance. Daniel Indigo was a man with auburn hair, which made him sort of a red-head; and red-heads, Eliot remembered, had the worst tempers. Aside from the hair, Daniel was very meek looking and scrawny. The Colonel recalled the General wishing his grandson could be more of a "scrapper" like his sister-which made Eliot wonder about Daniel Indigo's sister. Danny had been frightened by Eliot even, so he could easily be intimidated or frightened.

So why did Charles Indigo's grandson want to join the Navy?

"You tell him!" Eliot's thoughts were interrupted by two dimwitted girls, and two other socialites in a small group. The one on the left seemed a bit more…pessimistic looking than the other three. "You're the one who likes him anyway."

"What if he rejects me?" The blonde socialite asked the redhead, the brunette, and the grim looking others.

"There are worse things than rejection, Violet," the brunette tried to assure.

"You never know unless you try," the redhead persuaded.

The blonde, who had been identified as Violet, moved closer with a nervous giggle, but then backed away. "I can't!"

The bitter looking socialite groaned and pushed her way over to Eliot. "Look army-boy," she pointed to Violet, "the blonde over there wants to make love to you. So just say yes so she and the others will shut up."

Eliot stared at her. "You seem a helluva lot more direct than the other three."

"I'm the only daughter of George Bristow JR, the third wife of a competitive Newport businessman, and the social coordinator of the _Newport Elite Women Society_. I am Daphne Gold, and I was born direct."

"Alright, Daphne, can you ask her to give me time to think about the offer?"

She turned around to look at the group behind them. "Violet's not even the pick of the litter, if you know what I mean. Are you more interested in the redhead or the brunette? There's another one of them somewhere in this place; I can find her for you if you like."

"My mind's on other things right now than love-making."

Daphne scoffed. "Married to your job, eh? So is every man in Newport." She went back to her group of friends to deliver Eliot's answer.

Eliot's thoughts focused on this Daphne Gold woman. She seemed like a likely suspect; bitter-looking, direct, she had one of those "if looks could kill" appearances.

But, this murder was mostly done by a man who knew what they were doing. Women were less likely to kill anyway in Eliot's opinion. So he tried to force his thoughts back to Daniel Indigo.

…

Sophie sat at the vanity mirror in her room (the one in which she slept in while she stayed at Peach Manor with the Black's permission) brushing her hair to cover the new mark near her neck.

"It's that Oliver guy, again?" Tara the maid was in the open doorway.

Sophie feigned a smile. "Why is it I always fall for the bad guy?"

"Not always." Sophie stared at Tara silently, understanding what Tara meant. "Rumors are swirling."

"Are they?"

"Since word got out about the unknown mistress, they all think it's you. Particularly the women you called your friends. They did bring up the fact that you've been staying here for a few months."

"Do you think I'm his mistress?"

"I know you're not, just like I'm not an actual maid."

"Who is his mistress then?"

Tara shrugged. "I've never been able to tell. Black doesn't even say her name in his journal." She went behind Sophie and began to fix her hair. "That eccentric one thinks you're innocent."

"Parker?"

"The blonde one with the boa and feathers."

Sophie let out a small laugh. "Parker. She and I spent some of the night getting to know each other. Did you know she was a thief when she was younger?"

"I can believe that." Tara decided to switch subjects, "You know, Donna refuses to believe this mistress story. She is also adamant that if there was, you would not be his mistress. You never loved him."

"Did Donna know about what happened between me, Woodrow, and Nate?"

Tara nodded. "I've even heard Woody telling her about how he regrets visiting you that night and how he wishes you and Nate were still together. Though I never figured out why he wanted to visit you that night…or how you both wound up in that position you were in when Nate discovered you."

"He wanted to surprise Donna for their anniversary by taking her dancing. I knew, and still know, how to dance and rather than pay an enormous amount of money for lessons he came to me asking as a favor."

"You must've owed him." Sophie didn't answer. "Soph?"

"He brought Nate and me together."

Tara and Sophie were frozen for a few moments. Tara was the first to snap out of the trance before starting to brush Sophie's hair again. "Nate still loves you, you know?"

"I know."

…

As Hardison Green headed to the kitchen for a snack, he was stopped by Parker. "I need your help."

"Beg pardon?"

Parker sighed. "There was another murder."

Hardison's face became shocked. "What?"

"I think his name was Terry Beale…or something like that."

"Barry Teale? Barry Teale was murdered?" Hardison whistled. "I liked Barry, he was nice. Easy to make interested, the guy was fascinated by practically everything."

"I found him in the cellar."

"The cellar?" Parker nodded. "Where they found the dead doctor?" Parker nodded. "Where…hold on, what were _you _doing in the cellar?"

Parker took the boa from her neck, wrapped it around Hardison, and led him to the nearby billiard room. Once she shut the door, she released the boa. "I was in the cellar looking for anything I could mix into a poison."

"Poison? Who were you trying to kill?"

"Oliver Russet?"

"The guy who was yelling across the table at dinner? The angry looking one?"

"He's my new friend's agent and former boyfriend. Sophie says Oliver's abusive to her and she doesn't deserve to keep suffering under that guy."

"He may be a jerk but that's no reason to…Sophie?" Parker nodded. "Sophie Deveraux?" Parker nodded again. "The Sophie Deveraux in the scarlet red dress?"

"Why do you keep asking who she is if you know who she is?"

"Do you know what they're saying about her? Ever since word got around that Woodrow Black had a mistress, and I don't know who started that rumor, the guests have been suggesting that Sophie- who has been staying here in this mansion for a few months- is the unknown mistress." Parker slapped him in the face. "OW!"

"Sophie Devereaux is NOT the mistress."

"Are you?"

Parker made a disgusted face, "Ew no."

"Then how do you know Sophie's not his mistress?" Parker didn't answer. "Well, how do you know she's not the mistress?" Parker mumbled under her breath. "Excuse me?"

"If you can help me catch the murderer, I'll tell you what Sophie told me, in secret, about her, the dead doctor, and another party guest."

"Deal," Hardison and Parker shook hands. Parker then started to leave. "Hold on a second," she turned around, "why are you asking me for your help?"

"No one would ever think that a woman and a colored man teamed up as undercover detectives for a murder of a rich white man." Parker left with a smile.

"Hmm," Hardison nodded. "That makes sense."

…

Bonanno was fast-walking toward the study as he passed the stairwell where the professor was sitting. Inspector Bonanno took notice of him reading a notebook. "Going over notes, Professor?"

"You could say that," Nate closed the notebook and put it back into his pocket. "Found another dead body?"

"How do you know?"

"Merely a guess. What other reason could you have to hurry off to the study for you notes?"

"Then tell me wise guy, who was our next victim?"

"No one with motive to kill Woodrow Black," Nate began to think. "Barry Teale?"

"Good guess. Why did you pick Barry?"

Nate reached into another pocket. "I sort of…borrowed your notes. He was one of your main points of interest, but you didn't really have any reason for him to hate the victim, or the suspects for that matter."

The inspector took back his notes. "Very good observations; maybe you would make a good detective."

"I'll consider it if the teaching thing hits a snag."

"You teach?"

"I'm a professor, aren't I?"

Bonanno smiled. "You got me there, Professor. Whaddya teach, and where?"

"I'm a drama professor at Harvard."

"Drama?"

"I used to take an interest in drama, doing backstage work for the theatre and occasional acting. So I minored in drama."

"I'd figured you be a history professor because of your interest in history."

"They had enough history professors."

Bonanno found himself chuckling. "I like you, Nathan Plum; and I don't say that about a lot of people." He headed to the study.

Eliot Mustard then made his way to Nathan Plum. "Couldn't help but overhear."

"What were you about to do, Colonel?"

"Since you seem to know the notes, you know about my unpublished biography." Nate nodded. "I was going to the study to start writing about this event."

"You seem so young to be writing an autobiography."

"It wasn't my idea. Woodrow Black suggested I do it when I told him about the things I've done in my life. I declined, but he'd say he pay to start it up. I felt as though I couldn't say no."

"Fair enough."

"This murder case seems to be goin' nowhere. You now know things the detectives know, and it sounds like you're tryin' to solve this case on your own. You can't do it alone."

"Oh I'm sure I can. But I think you have a pretty good idea about who's to blame for the murder, and you want me to help you catch him in a trap."

Eliot smiled. "You're pretty good, Professor. Whaddya say we team up and solve this case ourselves?"

"Why not?"

Eliot sat beside Nate. "So a guy with no motive to kill was the next to get killed?"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"He didn't seem like the kinda guy to kill anyway." Nate didn't answer. "Professor?"

"Were you once a bodyguard?"

Eliot seemed taken aback by the question. "Yes I was. Who do you want me to protect?"

"The next person to die."

"Come again, Professor?"

"Please, call me Nate."

"Nate. Alright, Nate, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm pretty sure the next person without any motives will be the next to die, in a similar way Woodrow and Barry were murdered. It's just a question of when."

"And where?"

"And most importantly, who?"

* * *

><p><strong>Could Nate be right?<strong>

**Okay, I don't really have anything to say to end here; still reeling from the excitement over getting season 3. Sorry if it sounds like I'm bragging, but I haven't been excited for a long time.**

**So who killed Dr. Black AND Barry Teale?**


	5. The How, the Why, and the Where

**So we got a Parker-Hardison and a Nate-Eliot side detective thing going here. While the Parker-Hardison team will have info on HOW the doctor was killed, the Nate-Eliot team has the more important info on WHY the doctor was killed. Still, there's no tellin' what weapon was used, or where the body was killed. NOTE: the body (bodies counting Barry) were discovered in the cellar, but he (technically they weren't) wasn't necessarily murdered in the cellar. Plus the separate teams both lack the ever important WHO.**

**Nothing much to say; so let's jump right into it.**

* * *

><p>Summer 1930- Day 2<p>

Nate and Eliot looked over Nate's handwritten copy of the motives and suspects. "Who do you think did it?" Nate asked Eliot.

Eliot glanced at the list. "Him."

Nate looked at where Eliot pointed. "Daniel Indigo?"

"Daniel Indigo."

"It says here Daniel worked for Dr. Black."

"Daniel was in charge of important files, and he even scheduled appointments. Felt as though he deserved a pay raise for the hard work he does…or maybe a bribe to keep private information private."

"But he never got a raise, or bribe money." Nate looked at the list. "Clearly Black could afford to give him a money increase."

"How do you know?"

"It says under Charles Indigo's name." Nate tapped his finger where he wanted Eliot to notice. "Woodrow's wealthy uncle, Uncle Ian, a former friend to the General, left everything to our first murder victim. Seems as though Crazy Uncle Ian forgot about a lost poker bet a few days before his fatal heart attack owed to our General Indigo."

"Could the General have forced Danny Boy to get a job under Black to get him money?"

"If the General charged interest."

"Seems like the most likely possibility."

"Daniel Indigo," Nate thought about him. "Isn't he that scrawny looking auburn haired kid?"

"Yessir."

"He doesn't seem like the type to commit murder; which makes him seem like a plausible suspect."

"Seems like the kind of guy who'd also be good at cleanin' up messes."

"But with that in mind, we cannot rule out the fact that a woman could be the murderer."

"Just 'cause women are better at cleanin' up messes?"

"And because a woman seems less likely to kill."

"Do we know what the murder weapon was?"

Nate shook his head. "The murder weapon could be different for each of the victims."

"We're in the same boat as our inspector friend."

"Unless someone else here knows the condition of at least one of the bodies. Come on."

"Where we goin'?"

"The only one who saw Dr. Black's body was Mrs. Black, so she would know what condition he was in."

"You think she's goin' to talk 'bout that? Nate, her husband was killed yesterday."

"Might as well talk to her while it's fresh in her mind."

…

"You want me to do what now?" Hardison questioned Parker.

"I want you to get Oliver Russet so angry he'll say he wants to kill you, then Bonanno will hear and arrest him for murder," Parker smiled.

"Is this just because you don't like the guy?"

"Well, that too."

"Come on; we both know the man is not responsible for killing Woodrow Black. He's just an abusive bastard with a violent temper."

"But I still want to take him down."

"Why don't we start to interrogate people? Like…" Hardison looked around, "…like the maid. She works here; maybe she knows something others don't know. She seems to be good at cleaning messes, and when you found Barry's body in the cellar you said there wasn't a lot of blood around the ground."

"That indicated the body had been moved from a previous location; the mess cleaned up after the body was relocated."

"Clearly. Now why don't you start to interrogate the maid and I'll take notes."

Parker strolled over to Tara, who was pretending to wash the window. "So," Parker got Tara's attention, "where did you kill those two guys and why?"

"Excuse me?" Tara eyed her.

"Parker!" Hardison was shocked at her boldness.

"What?" Parker didn't think she did anything wrong. "In detective stories where a rich guy is murdered, the help usually killed him."

"This isn't a detective story," Tara informed, "so I suggest you stop living in a fantasy world and leave the murder to the men who know what they're doing."

"Oh, and you think you know what you're doing?" Parker pointed to the windows. "I've spied on enough window washers in mansions to know you're washing it wrong." Tara let out a small chuckle. "You're not really a maid."

Tara smiled. "You are one of the reasons why I usually clean alone."

"So you're posing as a maid?" Hardison asked. "Are you working undercover or something; because Parker and I were both criminals too."

"I grift."

"Ooh," Parker seemed excited, "a grifter. We're thieves."

"I figured that out. Well, I could tell he's a thief anyway."

"How?" Hardison raised an eyebrow. Tara went over to Hardison and stuck her hand down his pants pocket. "Whoa! Whoa! Personal boundaries!"

Tara held up a silver pocket watch. "I was the one who moved the pocket watch behind vase on the table in front of that creepy-looking painting."

"How did you know it was in my pocket?"

"I could tell something was in your pocket. When you steal, never put anything in your front pocket unless you know for sure it doesn't make an obvious shape."

"Did you pose as a maid to steal something from the Blacks?" Parker inquired.

"No. No, I posed as a maid here for…personal reasons."

"You're the mistress?"

"Oh, God no!"

"Then you know who the mistress is?" Hardison followed up.

"Shouldn't we be focusing more on who killed Dr. Black?"

"The mistress could be the killer for all we know," Hardison reminded.

"But do you think the mistress killed the other guy?" Parker added.

Tara was confused. "Other guy? Someone else was murdered? Who?"

Before Parker even had the chance to tell her, Sophie snatched her friend away. Parker waited until they were out of sight to speak up. "Do you think she knew we were about to tell?"

"I don't know," Hardison honestly answered back, "but she's moving on up of my list of most likely suspects."

…

Sophie led Tara to a closed door. "What's so important that you had to drag me away from that?" Tara questioned. Sophie looked around before opening the door. "And what's with the secrecy? We're just going into the lounge you know."

Once inside, Sophie closed the door. "I was coming in here to read when I noticed something under the end table."

"You read?"

"Would you just look?"

Tara looked under the table. "Broken glass? Did you bring me in here to pick up pieces of glass?"

"No," Sophie kneeled down beside the glass and gestured for Tara to do the same. "Look closer."

Tara sighed as she bent down to look. "Is that…" she prepared to pick it up, but Sophie stopped her.

"Don't touch that! It could be evidence."

"Whatever it is, it has hair and blood. Not to mention the drop of blood on the carpet nearby. It's got to be from the second victim."

"Second victim?"

Tara nodded. "The black man and the crazy girl knew who was murdered and they were about to tell me before you dragged me here."

"Sorry, I had no idea. Who do you think was murdered?"

Tara took a closer inspection of the hair. "Someone with some grey in their hair."

"Could it have been-"

The girls were startled by a knock on the door. Sophie looked at Tara, a sort of plea to get the knocker to leave. "I'm cleaning in here!" Tara called.

As the door began to open, the two women sprang up and blocked the evidence. Officer Chestnut was standing at the door. "Pardon the intrusion, but I can't seem to find Barry anywhere. Have you ladies seen him?"

Tara and Sophie exchanged glances in understanding. "We have not seen Barry."

Arnold noticed the broken glass. "Pardon my asking, but where's that broken glass from?"

"Uh…"

"It was my fault!" Sophie piped up. "I was looking for someone and I was frightened by a bug."

"A bug?" Arnold inquired.

"Well, I thought it was a bug. It was a piece of lint. Regardless of what happened I backed into whatever I had broken and asked the maid to clean."

"Right," Tara agreed. "Miss Devereaux can be sort of a klutz."

"Okay then. If you ladies see Barry can you tell him I want to talk to him about something?" The two nodded as Arnold left the room.

"That was close."

"Too close."

"Okay, so Barry Teale was the second person murdered."

"And he, and/or presumably Dr. Black was murdered in this room."

"But how?"

"And who?" Sophie went to the door to make sure Officer Chestnut was out of sight. "You don't think he thinks that I killed them?"

"I'm not sure. Everyone seems to be pointing the finger at you."

"You know I didn't do it?"

"I think I may be the only one here who believes you're innocent."

"No, Parker believes I'm innocent."

"Is Parker the crazy blonde with the blue boa? She was just about to tell me who was the second murdered."

"How did she know Barry Teale was murdered?" Sophie closed the door. "You don't think Parker killed him?"

"Can she be trusted?"

"I don't know. But she did tell me something that I sort of brushed off until now."

"What did she tell you?"

"When I told her about my relationships, she said she could never keep any relationships."

"Why?"

"Every single man she was in a relationship with ended up dying under 'mysterious circumstances' whatever she meant by that?" Sophie opened the door and had one foot out before Tara spoke up.

"Intriguing. No one else knows this about her but you?"

Sophie stepped back inside the room."Not unless those stupid socialites suspect something. Daphne Gold is the most observant and smartest of those women, she isn't one to be trusted. Who's to say Daphne suspects Parker, or even me?"

"She seems to cast suspicions of her own."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you tell me Daphne was especially close to her Aunt Donna?"

"I believe so. How is this important?"

"I figured if Auntie Donna is visibly upset about her husband's death, shouldn't Daphne feel some sorrow for her uncle dying?"

"The trophy wife who still has a wealthy Newport husband? Why would she feel sorry if her uncle died considering her husband is a sort of rival of Dr. Black?"

"Are you implying that she murdered Dr. Black? And if she did, what cause would she have to kill Barry Teale?"

"He was another Newport businessman; granted he wasn't as ruthless as Oliver or Roger, and didn't make as much money as Woodrow. But they still played the Newport sports with each other."

"I saw them play on the tennis court outside before, Barry isn't really athletic. And if you want to blame anyone for cheating, Oliver Russet is the one who cheats."

"Just between you and me; if people here keep meeting with an untimely death, I hope Oliver is one of the victims."

"That could put you pretty high up on the list of suspects."

"That is a chance I'd be willing to take."

"Yeah, I hate the guy too." The clock in the lounged chimed. "I suppose I should prepare some dinner; people still have to eat."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I might not be an adequate cleaner, but I can definetly cook. If you want I can sneak in some homemade poison in Oliver's food."

Sophie chuckled. "No, thank you."

"Suit yourself," Tara left the room first.

Sophie pushed the broken glass back further with her foot before leaving the lounge. As she left, she happen to bump into someone. "Hello, Nate."

"Sophie."

They didn't say anything after acknowledging each other, they just stared at each other. Without even being consciously aware of it, they were both leaning in closer to each other ready to embrace in a kiss.

"SOPHIE!" The almost kiss was broken off by one angry-looking Oliver Russet. "Where the Hell have you been?"

"I was…uh…I…" Sophie couldn't stop herself from stuttering. "you see Oliver…I-"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Nate defended. "She's entitled to do whatever she has to, or wants to do without you."

"Stay out of our business!" Oliver demanded.

"I don't see how her business is your business, Oliver."

"Sophie Devereaux is my client, I control her career."

"But you don't control Sophie Devereaux."

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"I'm already in a verbal argument; but if you want to have a fight, I'm sure my partner would be happy to fight for me."

Eliot made his way beside Nate and growled at Russet. "You better back off there Ollie."

Oliver's face was completely red with anger. He turned to Sophie. "Consider yourself unemployed you untalented tramp."

Before Eliot had the chance to get at Russet, Nate had knocked the guy to the ground with a punch to the face. "Come on Eliot," Nate gave Sophie a sort of smirk before he gestured for Eliot to leave with him.

Eliot followed Nate impressed. "That was some punch."

"Thank you."

"Mind me askin' what all that was about?"

"Did you manage to get anything new out of the Indigo kid?"

"No. Not from him, his grandfather, or even any of them ladies," Eliot was now smirking, "though I did get an offer for a roommate; if you catch my drift."

Nate rolled his eyes. "We're here to solve a murder, Colonel Mustard."

"That don't mean we can still have some fun."

…

Inspector Bonanno sat at the study going over every single note. A small tap on the open door got him to look up. "Hello again Miss…"

"Parker." Parker was twirling the end of her boa in her fingers. "I was just coming to let you know it's almost time to eat."

"Thank you, I am hungry."

"Was Dr. Black's body also in the same condition has Barry Teale's?"

Bonanno sighed. "You're not going to give up on this are you?"

"Not until I get a definite yes."

"That's all the information I'll be giving you."

"So that's a yes?"

"I suppose it's a subtle yes."

"Thanks again, Inspector."

"You're not going to ask for the motives or complete list of suspects?"

"Why would I do that?" Parker smiled as she skipped off toward the dining room.

"There's something not right about her."

…

Nate fell asleep at night secretly anticipating the next person without a motive would be the next to be killed. He had it in his mind that if the next person was to be killed it would be someone without motive, and it would be at night while everyone slept

How wrong he would be.

* * *

><p><strong>I was in a slump; I needed a filler before I get the whole team together. So now Parker (and subsequently her partner Hardison) know the way the victim(s) were killed, Nate &amp; Eliot know why the victim(s) could have been killed, and Sophie and Tara know where at least one of the victims were killed. Each individual team has something the other team needs.<strong>

**And yes, a third person will be killed in the fantasy. I find it weird that in one night in the real world Nate can have a detailed fantasy in over two days. Then I think two things; Nate is detailed and looks at the big picture, and the whole fantasy thing was my idea.**

**So who killed Dr. Black & Barry Teale?**


	6. Mass Accusing and Information Swapping

**Again, I got nothing to say. I do apologize for a longer delay; it's most likely due to lack of privacy. I type these on my mom's computer when she works to avoid typing on my laptop when my sister's home (because we have to share a room). Mom has had to go to a training thing now that's shorter, and I have to go with her because she's horrible at directions and I've become the designated navigator since Gramma died.**

**But you don't wanna know about my story. So I'll get back to this one.**

* * *

><p>Summer 1930-Day 3<p>

Nate dressed himself in a casual suit before meeting Eliot in the billiard room. "Eliot?"

Eliot looked up from his pool game. "Nuthin' new," he answered with his southern drawl.

"Did you lurk like I asked you to?"

"Yessir. I counted up the party guests myself, everyone's here."

"I suppose that's a good thing." Nate noticed something amiss about Eliot. "Say, Eliot…"

"What?" Eliot made another shot.

"Where did you get that thing on your neck?"

"What thing on my neck?" Eliot felt his neck. "Oh, that thing."

"Why don't you go take care of that and listen for anything suspicious?" Eliot threw the pool cue down and stormed out of the room muttering about not finishing his game. Nate couldn't help but smirk.

Sophie stood in the doorway in the similar seductive pose she had when she met him in the study. "Morning, Nate."

"Sophie," he didn't look up to acknowledge her presence.

"Tie's crooked," she went over to him and began adjusting his tie. "I noticed Eliot slept with one of the young socialites last night."

"How do you know it was one of the socialites?"

"I just do." She finished adjusting the tie. "You know, I never got the chance to thank you for what you did yesterday with Oliver."

"I never got the chance to tell you that you could do better than him."

"I only started a relationship with him because he could help me get my dream job. God knows I needed money since my mother disinherited me."

"I didn't know that. When did she do that?"

"When Oliver became my agent. She told me if I got involved with that man-even for a business relationship- I can kiss the estate and everything in it goodbye."

"Why didn't you come to me for a job?" Sophie didn't answer, but Nate understood why.

Sophie was the first to back away. She then began to circle the billiard table. "How exactly do you play this game?"

"It's easy to get the hang of."

Sophie picked up the cue Eliot threw to the ground. "This big stick makes those balls go into the holes?"

"That's the idea of the game, yes."

Sophie attempted the game, but to no avail. She never hit a pool ball, she tore a hole in the table covering, and broke the end of the cue. All the time she tried (and failed) Nate found himself smiling-something he rarely does. When Sophie had enough, she threw the broken cue on the ground and stepped on it.

"Had enough?"

"I hate this game!"

Nate took a pool cue from a stack of cues in the corner. "Take this." Sophie reluctantly took the pool cue in her hands. "I'm going to show you how to get a ball into the pocket."

"A pocket is the hole in the table right?"

"Right." He assisted her in holding the pool cue while softly instructing what to do. He guided Sophie into successfully hitting the ball into the corner pocket.

Sophie squealed with delight. "I DID IT!" She jumped up and down with delight before planting a quick peck on Nate's lips. Her face turned as red as her dress when she realized what she did. "Sorry, Nate."

"For what?" He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss.

Which again was interrupted before it even occurred; however, this time it was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.

…

The scream came from Violet Marshall, who had just discovered the body of her friend Muffy Brown in the hallway between the ballroom and the conservatory. When she spotted Eliot in the crowd of people, she ran to him and clung to him. Eliot pushed her away.

Inspector Bonanno kneeled down to the body. He snapped his fingers for Taggart and McSweeten. "One of you get in contact with the coroner, then both of you meet me in the ballroom."

"What for?" McSweeten inquired.

"We're going to get something out of one of these suspects." Bonanno faced the crowd. "All of you meet me in the ballroom."

…

The ballroom was the largest room in the house where everyone would be able to sit and focus on someone in the front or center of the ballroom. The inspector was in the center as his associates guarded the front door. Bonanno stared them down. "I'm impressed; three murders in three days. And yet one of you still manages not to get caught."

"Pardon me Inspector," Daniel Indigo raised his hand to speak, "but who's to say this is a one man-"

"-or woman," Parker interrupted.

"-job?"

Bonanno tilted his head in thought. "That seems like a possibility. Is there something you'd like to share Mr. Indigo?"

Daniel's face turned red with embarrassment. "No, sir."

"Be careful, boy; asking too many questions can get you in trouble sometimes."

Daphne raised her hand for recognition. "Is there a point to this Inspector Bonanno?"

"Did you not question all the suspects?" Roger followed-up with his question.

"One of the first things they teach us is to question all the suspects," Arnold Chestnut added.

"Believe me Officer Chestnut, me and the other police officers have questioned each one of you." Bonanno pulled out his list. "Officer Chestnut," he made the 'tsk' noise three times, "it says here that you kept Dr. Black's clean record clean, for a fee."

Chestnut looked slightly miffed. "How did you get that information when I didn't tell you?"

"Like any officer should do, Taggart, McSweeten, and myself asked the other guests if they knew anything about the other guests that might have contributed to the doctor's death. So thanks to one of the guests, we know that you blackmailed the doctor for money. We'll talk to you about this crime when we solve our current crime."

Parker raised her hand. "How does that guy's motive for the dead doctor tie into the murder of Barry and that lady?"

Todd looked at her. "Barry's dead? I didn't know that."

Parker looked back at him confused. "I thought everybody knew that." Parker looked at the inspector. "Your list has motives, huh? What does your list have on me?"

Bonanno looked at his list. "That your name is Parker and you were invited here by Mrs. Black."

Donna now had the confused face. "I'm sorry, but I did not invite her here."

"Once again, Parker the peacock's not wanted, but she still shows up." Daphne scoffed.

"I just came here to steal back something that I previously stole, accidentally lost, and then learned Dr. Black bought," Parker turned to Daphne and stuck out her tongue, "so nyah!" Hardison cleared his throat to get her to stop talking.

"Why just focus attention on the people who speak up first, Mr. Bonanno?" Nate questioned. "Almost everyone in this room has a motive and I think by hearing it someone might add something else we don't know."

"Like what happened between you, the doctor, and Miss Devereaux?" Bonanno raised his eyebrow.

"Is she the mistress?" Hardison whispered to Parker. Parker shushed him.

"What happened?" Oliver suspiciously raised an eyebrow. Neither Nate, Sophie, Parker, Tara, nor the inspector answered his query.

"Nothing happened," Donna answered. "I heard this story from not only Sophie, but my husband. There was no need for the inspector to bring that up like that." This was the first time most of the guests, and Nate himself, heard something from the grieving widow about that incident.

"Certainly does give the two of them a little more motive than the rest of us."

"You're not as innocent, Oliver!" Sophie defended herself.

"Oliver cheats at our friendly Newport sports competitions," Roger spoke up.

"He's also hiding something about his past that ties to Dr. Black," Todd added, knowing that there was a chance he would face Russet's rage.

Russet stood up in fury, hurried over to Todd, and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Don't you pin this murder on me! I have no cause to commit murder," Russet let go of Copper and tried to regain composure as the crowd stared at him. "So I'm not a nice guy, so sue me. What cause would I have to kill Mr. Teale and that socialite? If there's someone most likely to blame pick on the professor and his whore over there."

Nate stood up ready to fight him, but Eliot stopped him. "Nate, don't. The man's lookin' to cause a fight to cast suspicion. Hell, I'm sure I seem suspicious now fer defendin' ya."

"And borrowing lots of money for an unfinished book," McSweeten (who had questioned Eliot previously) added.

"How much?" Violet curiously inquired.

"Um…a lot." He looked embarrassed, "I don't remember how much exactly, but it was a lot."

"Who hasn't borrowed a large sum of money from Woodrow Black?" Oliver inquired, thinking he had Eliot cornered.

"Well it was implied Officer Chestnut borrowed got a lot of bribe money to keep things secluded," Roger remembered.

"So if anyone has reason to kill, it's Chestnut," Daphne accused. "He knows private information."

Rose raised her hand. "Inspector, is it true that the doctor had a secret mistress?"

"Ask Mrs. Gold," Bonanno told her, "I learned this from her."

"All I know about my Uncle's infidelity was that a piece of jewelry that didn't belong to my aunt or my female cousins was found in his jacket pocket. Not to mention when I came early to visit and heard sounds of love making."

"How long was this?"

"Around the time Sophie Devereaux settled into Peach Manor."

All eyes were on Sophie. Speechless and teary-eyed, she couldn't say anything back.

"Sophie," Donna was the first to speak, "is it true?" Sophie still didn't answer.

"IT'S NOT!" Parker (loudly) answered for her. "Sophie told me this herself."

"Me too," Tara defended. "I've worked here longer than Miss Devereaux and I heard him with someone else before Sophie moved in."

"Hold on," Hardison spoke up, "how long have you worked here?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"How long would you need to 'work' here? You told me directly you were a grifter and not an actual maid."

"So? You tried to steal an expensive pocket watch that belongs to a dead man."

"Plus the money you took from your former employer when you scammed him," Daniel remembered.

"How do you know that?" Hardison questioned.

"We worked together sorting files with Garret." Rose Meadows began to cry. "Was it something I said?"

"Garret was her husband," Elise answered. "She's still grieving over his death so be careful what you say."

"Yes, be careful what you say Danny boy," Eliot softly commanded.

"Watch yourself Colonel," the General instructed, "nobody here tells my grandson what to do but me."

Violet raised her hand, "Excuse me, but I need to use the lavatory."

"We're getting nowhere with this mass accusing anyway," Todd stood up to leave.

"Alright, fine," Bonanno gestured for Taggart and McSweeten to step aside and let the guests leave.

When they were alone, Sophie hugged Tara. "Thank you so much for covering for me."

"We grifters got to stick together," Tara winked. "Besides, I can cast suspicion too. I'm a grifter posing as an underpaid maid. They needed to know you're not the mistress."

…

Hardison stopped Parker from entering the bathroom. "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"Lettin' everyone know you're a party crasher and making them think you did commit murder; Hell you brought up Barry's death."

"I seriously thought everyone knew."

"Plus by defending that Sophie Devereaux-"

"She IS innocent, she's not the mistress. If there's anything bad about her it's that she's a grifter like Tara."

"How do you know this?" Parker was startled to find Nate (and Eliot) listening nearby.

"How do you know that?" Hardison questioned back. "And why are you listening in on us?"

"You seem to be quite vocal Parker," Nate stepped closer to her. "What do you know?"

"What do you know?" Parker asked him.

Nate held up his list. "Not everyone admitted their motives. I have the list of everyone here, why they could have killed the doctor, and various notes and observations. You and Mr. Green here seem to know something."

"Why do you have to bring Mr. Green in the mix?" Hardison raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed you whispering to her before she shushed you. Now we can either swap information and team up to find the murderer, or we can leave you in the same slump as the cops."

Parker sighed and reluctantly began to tell the professor what she knew. "The bodies of the doctor and Mr. Teale were found in the cellar, but given the lack of mess, we assume they weren't killed there. And the two men, and Muffy Brown, were hit repeatedly in the head with a blunt object," Parker finished her statement with a smile. "Now give me your list."

Nate handed her his list. "So we just need to learn the weapon and the prior murder location."

"Shouldn't we question Officer Chestnut about his pal's private life?" Eliot inquired. "What's the man not tellin' us 'bout the doctor that might have led to his murder?"

"I agree with the army man," Hardison sided with Colonel Mustard.

"We'll get to him eventually," Nate assured. "Be on your guard tonight, and try to protect whoever has no official motive to kill."

"I'm sure the Colonel will protect Ms. Marshall," Hardison snickered.

"What was that Green?" Eliot growled.

"I noticed how Violet Marshall kept cozying up to you. Plus you got a mark on your neck."

"And you think it was from the blonde girl?"

"From the way she clung to you like you were her protector."

"She likes me, but-"

"Keep an eye on her," Nate instructed.

"What?"

"Violet Marshall is a ditzy socialite with no motive to kill who happens to be very much attracted to one of our undercover detectives. And her friend died, you should be there to comfort her."

Parker and Hardison found themselves snickering as Eliot growled in annoyance.

"Should we keep an eye on anyone, Nate?" Hardison asked.

"Like Sophie Devereaux?" Parker winked.

"I don't know who would come to mind as to who to protect. Sophie can take care of herself; I'm not worried about her."

Eliot smirked. "You go on and keep tellin' yerself that, Nate." He walked away with Parker and Hardison following.

"That was quite a spectacle between you and Oliver Russet," Roger was beside Nate.

"Hello Roger," Nate greeted. "I didn't recognize you without your trophy wife on your arm."

"I think you've made yourself an enemy of Russet."

"Everyone has cause to hate him. Russet's a bad tempered Newport business man who cheats and abuses. I'm surprised he hasn't been killed yet."

"Is it true he was once in a relationship with that Sophie woman?"

"I believe so."

"Tell me about this business involving you, Sophie, and Dr. Black."

"What's there to tell? Nothing happened." Nate walked away.

"Pumpkin, are you sure he's the killer?"

Daphne stepped out from a dark corner. "Please, everyone knows Sophie Devereaux did it; but even I doubt that she murdered those people alone. Professor Plum might be involved, the grifting maid and Parker the peacock could also have be responsible."

"What about the rogue who defended the professor? What was his name? It was Colonel something, wasn't it Pookie?"

Daphne groaned at that pet name. "Did you notice that colored man whispering to Parker?" Roger shook his head no. "I did."

"You're very observant Honey Bunch."

She rolled her eyes. "The six of them could all be responsible for this. None of them even live in Newport. Chances are they're all a team of murderous thieves who made up their own identities to steal from a rich man and kill him."

"Hmm?" Roger wasn't really paying attention to what Daphne had basically monologued. Daphne growled and stormed off. "Did I say something Pookie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Daphne's a bitch isn't she? Maybe she and Oliver Russet should go bowling sometime (Breakfast Club reference if you couldn't tell).<strong>

**I wasn't really going anywhere with Muffy Brown and I knew I was going to kill her off, so I killed her off third. Hope no one grew attached to her.**

**Because of the long delay, I have a guessing game treat. Someone is going to get popped off within the night. But who? Will it be…**

**Oliver Russet**

**Todd Copper**

**Arnold Chestnut**

**Violet Marshall**

**or Charles Indigo (btw he's named after the Crimson Chin's alter ego in **_**Fairly**__**Oddparents**_**)**

**So who do you think killed Dr. Black, and Barry Teale, AND Muffy Brown? And who do you think will get killed next?**


	7. A Possible Secret and a Possible Plan

**Did you make a guess? 'Cause I had a little twist on this one. Not one, but TWO people are going to die; one in the very beginning, one near the end. Both of the dead people were on the list in the last chapter.**

**Let's get this chapter a-goin', eh?**

* * *

><p>Summer 1930-Day 4<p>

The coroner's automobile drove away with the body of Arnold Chestnut.

"We'll get to him eventually?" Eliot mocked what Nate had told him the night before. "Good plan, Nate."

"How was I supposed to know the man would kill himself?" Nate defended. "When there have been continuous murders you wouldn't usually consider a suicide to be the cause of death."

"How did he kill himself?" Parker inquired.

"He shot himself in the head with a revolver."

"Where?"

"Why are you so interested in this?" Hardison questioned.

"I love death."

"There's somethin' wrong with you," Eliot commented.

"Officer Chestnut shot himself in the main hallway, assuming nobody sleeping upstairs would hear the gun go off," Nate explained.

"Who found him?" Hardison was the one who asked.

"General Indigo."

"The General?" Eliot asked.

"Well, Officer Chestnut killed himself with the General's revolver. Charles Indigo happened to be looking for his revolver because he thought he heard something suspicious. So the General finds his revolver, and a dead police officer- who has revealing information we need to know about our first victim."

"The main hallway is the entrance hallway?" Hardison asked for clarification.

"Why are you asking?"

Hardison made his disgusted noise. "We just walked over where a man shot himself." He took off his shoe and inspected it. "I hope I don't have any blood on my shoes." Eliot rolled his eyes as Parker inspected Hardison's shoe. "Is it clean?" Parker nodded. "Good," he put shoe back on.

"How are we going to get that private information that only Chestnut knew?" Parker asked Nate.

"Why don't you and Hardison go search his room? Eliot, help them if you want."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Todd Copper."

"Todd Copper?"

"Remember what he said yesterday?"

The four thought back on the mass accusing the prior night.

_"He's also hiding something about his past that ties to Dr. Black."_

"_Don't you pin this murder on me!"_

"You think Oliver's secret has somethin' to do with Black's death?" Eliot asked.

"That's my guess." Nate headed inside to talk to Todd Copper.

…

Tara and Sophie were in the kitchen drinking tea at the counter when Tara brought up Oliver Russet and Todd Copper. "What is Russet hiding that Copper knows?"

"He's probaby hiding Pearl Donald," Sophie answered before sipping her tea.

Tara gave her a look of shock and awe. "Who?"

"Oliver started sponsoring theatre actresses when he first entered show business. His first client was Pearl Donald."

"Who was she?"

"Some actress; I doubt Pearl Donald was even her real name. Anyway, Oliver and Pearl were…how should I say this…they were-"

"Producing more than a business relationship?"

"Basically. When her career started to falter, he admitted his love and proposed marriage."

"Did they get married?"

Sophie had a sly smile. "Here's where it gets interesting."

"What happened?"

"She admitted she was married."

"Are you serious?"

"It's the honest to God truth. She and her husband were separated and living a loveless marriage, but she couldn't bear to leave him…and their child."

"Oh my God!"

"So, she went back to her life and left Oliver what he is today."

"So you have no idea who she is, or where she is?"

"Oliver doesn't even know what happened to her. I wish I could have met her."

"How did Todd know her?"

"Todd and Oliver have always been friends. When Oliver became an agent, Todd was sort of like their representative. He got Pearl performances, and kept her name good in the public."

"Did word of her secret life get out to the public?"

"No. When that fiasco occurred, Todd told the press that Pearl was killed in an automobile accident en route to a performance."

"I bet Oliver didn't like that."

Sophie shook her head no. "Todd told me that Oliver wanted to keep the name Pearl Donald and find someone who looked similar to the original."

Tara had a thoughtful look on her face. "But how does Russet's secret tie to Black?"

"Hmm…maybe his secret isn't Pearl Donald."

"Then, what is it?"

"I don't know. Oliver has other secrets even I don't know about, but something that Todd has to know. Something must have happened before I came into the picture, but a little after Pearl Donald."

"And something that ties to Dr. Black."

"It has to be a Newport secret. You know the boys grew up here in Newport before Oliver left to New York, and then Hollywood."

"Yes, I know. Didn't Todd Copper live next door to the Blacks?"

Sophie nodded. "Todd moved back to his home when Oliver relocated to Hollywood."

"Where Oliver found you after you left Boston?" Sophie didn't say anything. "Everything in your life is going to tie back to Nathan Plum no matter what."

"I couldn't stay in Boston; and I'm sure he didn't want me to stay in Boston either." Sophie sighed. "Can we switch subjects please?"

"Arnold Chestnut's dead."

"What?"

"He shot himself in the head. General Indigo found him in the main hallway in a pool of blood."

"Then how do you know it was suicide and not homicide?"

"The gun wasn't far from his hand and it was at a time when everyone was sleeping. I saw the body before the coroner took him away."

"Why was the general awake?" Tara shrugged. "Does he know something that we don't know?"

"Eliot Mustard seems to think Daniel Indigo's responsible."

"General Indigo's grandson?" Tara nodded. "Why?"

"He asks too many questions. He also brought up the fact that it could be a two-person job."

"As in he could be one of the two people?"

"That's a theory, yes."

"AHEM!" Daphne Gold was standing in the kitchen doorway. "You may not be a maid, but you're the closest we're going to get to an actual one."

"And you're the closest anyone's going to get a female dog." Sophie snickered at what Tara said.

Daphne merely glared. "Don't think I don't know what you two are planning. If you're going to kill anyone next I suggest you kill that whiny socialite."

"I'm surprise a rich man's wife is in a kitchen; you must want something."

"I want breakfast, make it for me." Daphne left the room in a huff.

"Female dog?" Sophie smiled.

"It wouldn't be polite to use the appropriate name."

"Tara Cole when have you ever been polite?"

"Ah, ah, ah; Tara White is polite, Tara Cole is not. While I'm here, I'm Tara White."

"Clever."

Tara laughed as she made her way to the counter. "Can I please, please, PLEASE put arsenic in her breakfast?"

"Not until this murder is solved. That ice queen probably suspects us anyway."

"Well I want to put something in her breakfast."

"What about the…the…well I forgot what it was called, but it puts people to sleep after they digest."

Tara snickered. "Ah, the classics never die; the people maybe, but never the classics. Could you give me the salt?"

As Sophie reached for the salt on the counter, her elbow knocked into her cup of tea and it fell onto the rug in the floor corner. "Damn it!"

"Let me help you clean that," Tara wetted a washcloth and began to clean.

Sophie picked up the cup. "It's no use; you're going to have to wash the rug."

"So I have to be an actual maid?" Tara rolled her eyes and scoffed as she picked up the rug.

"Hold on a minute," Sophie kneeled down. "Did you ever notice this?" She pointed to a loose piece of the floor.

"No, the rug always covers it."

Sophie pulled the loose floorboard away. Once that piece was pulled away, other pieces of the floor pulled away as well until it had an opening big enough for someone to fit through. The ladies peered down and noticed stairs. "Oh my God."

"This probably explains why the bodies were in the cellar."

Sophie smiled a sly smile. "There's only one way to find out."

"Oh no! There is no way I am going in there!"

"Why not? Isn't your curiosity as peaked as mine is?"

"Yeah, but what if we can't get back? What if we run into the murderer, or a dead body?"

"Then I'll go."

"Alone?"

"You can wait here until I come back."

"Sophie, wait…" Tara stopped. "Look for a passageway to the lounge; the lounge was most likely where one of the guys were killed anyway."

"If I'm not back within ten minutes, come and find me. Wish me luck." Sophie went down the secret passageway and closed what was revealed to be a door.

"WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?" Daphne screamed from the dining room.

"Oh right, the bitch's breakfast." Tara got the salt among other materials on the counter and began to make Daphne's breakfast. "READY IN TEN MINUTES!" Tara chuckled an evil chuckle.

…

"Mr. Copper," Nate tried to flag down Todd Copper.

Todd Copper turned around and shushed him. "I need to get away from Oliver."

"Oliver? What's he-"

Todd led Nate into the nearest room, which happened to be the conservatory. "Oliver is furious at me for yesterday. I'm afraid of what he'll do to me."

"We're not going to let him do anything to you."

"We?"

"I'm not working alone."

"Working? Who are you and what are you doing?"

"Just trust me on this please. I can protect you if you tell me what secret Russet is hiding that ties back to Black."

"I was bluffing."

"What?"

"There's no secret. I just wanted him angry enough that he would threaten to kill and they would imprison him. If anything there's anything bad from Black's past it would be Pearl Donald."

"Pearl Donald?"

_"Like when you were Pearl Donald's agent?"_ _Todd asked with a hint of sarcasm._

_Russet, holding Copper by the collar, threw him against the wall. "You son of a bitch! I told you NEVER to bring that up!"_

_"Am I interrupting something, gentleman?" Nate looked at the two of them._

_Todd mouthed the words 'Thank You' as Russet released Todd's collar. "We were just discussing business," Russet left the room in a huff._

"I heard you mention her before," Nate remembered. "Who is she?"

"Oliver was her agent when she was an actress. He loved her, and she broke his heart."

"How?"

"If I remember correctly, she was already married, but only separated from her husband."

"And she went back to her husband?"

"Russet's never heard from her since. That's the only secret I know. It does not tie to Dr. Black in any way; I just bluffed."

"That incident made him what he is today?" Todd shrugged "Are you sure that's Russet's only secret?"

"The only one I know that no one else, but you, knows."

"You don't think Dr. Black or Barry Teale found out?"

"I don't know, both of them were Newport Neighbors to Oliver and myself."

"Could Roger Gold know it too?"

"Roger's too self-absorbed to care about anyone else's business but his own."

"But now everybody thinks that because of what you said, Russet might be the killer."

"The only way to disprove what I said is if Oliver is murdered."

"But if Oliver's killed, you might be a suspect."

"Sophie Devereaux too."

"Sophie?"

"Given her status here; Professor, everyone thinks she's the mistress, including me. Sophie also was involved with Oliver. If he turns up dead, then who's to say she won't be arrested for the murders."

"Sophie's innocent."

"Are you just saying that because of your past with Sophie?"

"No, I know she's innocent. Look, if you want me and my team to keep you safe, you have to trust me."

"I don't know if I can."

"You're just going to have to trust me. I have a plan."

"What?"

"We have to kill Oliver Russet."

"What?"

"You're going to be the bait."

"WHAT?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Nate, I know you're in there."

"Tara?" Nate opened the door and found a panicked looking Tara. "Tara, why are you-"

She grabbed his arm before he could react. "Nate, I need you to come with me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what is going on?"

"It's Sophie."

Nate's stomach dropped. "What's wrong with Sophie?"

"I don't know, she's not back."

"Back from where?"

"Follow me," Tara led Nate out of the conservatory and to the kitchen.

Thinking it was okay to leave, Todd walked out of the conservatory. Eliot cornered him. "Where are they going?"

Todd was a bit panicked. "I…I don't know."

Hardison (and Parker) were standing near Eliot, blocking any means Copper had to escape. "Man, you better not be lying."

"I'm not. The maid came in and said there was something wrong with Sophie."

"What did she say exactly?" Parker was worried.

"She didn't say anything. The maid- I think her name was Tara- she led him out of the conservatory."

"Which way did they go?" The three of them asked in unison.

"I didn't see."

"Then get out of here," Eliot shoved Todd away.

"We have to find them!" Parker gathered the boys closer. "We should split up and find them. Watch yourselves, in case you guys are killed."

"What did you say?" Hardison was not motivated.

"JUST GO!" Eliot and Parker ordered before the three of them split up.

…

"Inspector," Daniel Indigo met up with Patrick Bonanno. "I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"The blonde lady in the boa, the colored man in green, and the Colonel."

"What about them?"

"One of the socialites, I'm not sure which one exactly, she told me she saw the three of them huddled together blocking Todd Copper."

"Were they planning to harm Mr. Copper?"

"Mr. Copper was shoved away by Colonel Mustard before the colonel huddled together with the other two and they split up."

"Did she hear the conversation?"

"I don't think so?"

"Which socialite was it?"

"The brunette socialite."

Bonanno thought about them. "There are five brunette socialites. Daphne Gold-"

"I doubt it was Mrs. Gold; she didn't look like she was angry."

Bonanno looked at a separate list only he had; physical descriptions of the party guests. "The other brunette socialites are Donna Black, Elise Grey, Rose Meadows, and Sophie Devereaux. Which one was it?"

"Donna, Elise, Rose, or Sophie? She told me her name was Violet Marshall."

Bonanno then became slightly panicked. "Where is the non-eccentric blonde socialite?"

"I don't know. How is this relevant to-"

Bonanno ran past Taggart and McSweeten. "Something wrong Inspector?" McSweeten casually asked.

The inspector ran into the cellar where he made a grisly discovery. "Oh my God."

"Do we need to call the coroner again, Inspector?" Taggart asked from the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for another long update. Like I said, lack of privacy and my mom's stupid work training interferes. I'm also working on a separate fanfic, but it's not <strong>_**Leverage**_** so no one has to bother checking it out.**

**I think it's safe to say I left you at a cliffhanger or two. What did Bonanno find? What could have happened to Sophie? Who was the brunette socialite who lied about her identity? Was Copper bluffing about Russet's secret, or is he hiding something else to protect Russet? Is Nate really going to kill Oliver Russet? So many questions…**

**So who killed Dr. Black, Barry Teale, and Muffy Brown?**


	8. Three Lifeless Bodies and a Confession

**How many of you assumed that Violet Marshall was the body in the cellar? How many of you assumed it was a body in the cellar. You're about to be proven wrong. Well, yeah it is a body in the cellar and it was someone on the list; but it wasn't Violet Marshall.**

**I feel as though this is coming closer to being solved giving all of the twists and the fact that this is all planned and I've covered nearly everything I outlined. One more chapter (maybe two I'm still not sure) should cover it. However, what happened to Sophie wasn't planned, but I thought it made for a good cliffhanger and I worked in what could have happened.**

**But what did happen to Sophie, and what exactly was in the cellar?**

* * *

><p>Summer 1930-Day 4<p>

"Who is it?" Taggart inquired.

"Can't tell," Bonanno answered. "The condition is awful; whoever this guy was he got a helluva beating." Bonanno took notice of the warm, wet blood on his hand. "This also happened pretty recently."

"What should we do?" McSweeten asked.

"Go look around for every single male guest," the inspector commanded. "There are seven male guests left. Report back to me when you've got them all counted for."

"And whichever male guest isn't there is the dead body."

Taggart and Bonanno gave him a funny look. "Yes."

"Good, got it."

…

Daniel Indigo stopped Violet Marshall in the hallway. "Violet, you're not safe."

"What? Should I get Colonel Mustard to protect me?"

"Look, one of the brunette socialites used your identity to get me to tell to the inspector about three of the guests getting together like they were planning something like it was a distraction."

"Which one?"

"I...I'm not sure, but I think," Daniel's face became terrified. "VIOLET, RUN!"

"What are you-"

A swift, but blunt hit to the head, and Violet was dead when she hit the floor. Daniel was breathing heavily and shaking. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

The killer dropped the weapon and then spoke. "If I didn't promise to spare your life you would be dead."

"I can't do this anymore! No more murders, please!"

"They all knew too much; they had to be destroyed. Anyone who gets wise has to die."

Daniel sighed. "When do you want me to take the fall?"

"Now. Drag blondie's body to the cellar and wait until you hear someone to exit the cellar."

Daniel took Violet by the arms, but then he looked up at her killer. "When they lock me up, you'll break me out of jail right?"

"As promised; now get her into the cellar."

As the killer fled and Daniel dragged the body away, Hardison started breathing heavily. He was hiding in the nearby dining room and had heard, but not seen.

But Parker's intuition had been right. The killer was a woman.

"Hardison!"

Hardison screamed. "Dammit, Parker!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You were right, the killer is a woman."

"What did you see?"

"Daniel Indigo tried to tell Violet to get away, but then the killer came from behind and hit her upside the head with a blunt object."

"We got to tell the Inspector."

"No."

"No? That sounds like something I'd usually say in situations like this."

"Guys," Eliot ran over to them. "Come on, we're going to help find Sophie."

"Wait," Parker stopped, "Hardison was about to tell us who the killer was."

"Who was it?"

"I couldn't recognize the voice; but it was definetly a woman. A brunette woman."

…

Tara showed Nate the passageway. "She told me if she wasn't back in ten minutes to come and find her."

"How long has she been down there?"

"At least fifteen minutes. I'm not so sure because I was distracted by Daphne."

"Alright, I'm going to find her."

"Someone should go with you."

"And you aren't coming with me?"

Tara shook her head. "Not yet; but I'll round up the cavalry and bring them down. And Nate…" Nate looked up at her. "Be careful, okay."

Nate nodded and made his way down the stairs and explored the underground Peach Manor. "SOPHIE!" He moved quickly with slight panic. "SOPHIE!"

"NATE!" The rest of the team, Tara included, ran over to them.

Nate seemed impressed by how fast Tara rounded up the others, but he didn't care about that at the moment. "Guys?" Nate turned around and met up with them. "Did you remember to close the passageway?"

"Nate, Hardison saw a murder," Parker informed.

"Where?"

"I was about to exit the dining room when Daniel ran over to Violet to tell her to run," Hardison explained.

"Daniel's the killer?"

"I thought so to when Hardison said that," Eliot agreed, "but he just told her to run and the killer struck from behind."

"Who was the killer?"

"I couldn't recognize her voice, but it was definetly a woman," Hardison concluded.

"Tara, do you know anything?"

"Besides the secret passageway?" Tara quickly began to think. "Yes, I remember something when Sophie and I were in the lounge. We found broken glass, hair, and blood."

"One of the victims was killed in the lounge," Nate stopped to think.

"What are you thinking about Nate?"

"Black and Teale were found in the cellar?"

"Nate?" Parker looked sort of frightened.

"Muffy Brown was found near the conservatory."

"Are you goin' anywhere with this?" Eliot inquired.

"Violet Marshall was killed outside of the dining room, near the lounge where Tara and Sophie found blood and hair."

"Does this have a point, Nate?" Hardison raised an eyebrow.

"Eliot, Hardison, I want you to follow this passageway to the lounge."

"How do you know it will go to the lounge?"

"It's a hunch. There's a passageway in the kitchen, which is a corner room. The lounge and conservatory are also corner rooms and that's where bodies were found."

"But, what about the cellar?" Parker questioned.

"Tara and Parker, you check and see if a path leads to the cellar; though I highly doubt it."

"What about you, Nate?"

"I have to find Sophie."

"How do you know she's down here?"

"I'll explain it to you when we start searching," Tara told Parker.

"Oh, and keep an eye out for any suspicious females in the cellar," Nate reminded.

"That your idea of a joke?" Hardison was again not motivated.

"No, I'm being serious."

"It was the way you said it."

"Yeah, I thought maybe it was your sense of humor or somethin'," Eliot agreed.

"It's a very dry sense of humor," Parker commented.

"GO!" Nate commanded. Eliot and Hardison headed off in one direction, Tara and Parker in another, and Nate kept moving forward calling for Sophie.

…

"Inspector," Taggart and McSweeten ran to the inspector.

"Whatcha got, boys?"

"We found the General," McSweeten answered.

"And?"

"Well, Mr. Bonanno, that's the only man we found," Taggart confessed.

"Did you look upstairs?"

"We heard the sounds of love making in one of the bedrooms, and we assumed it was Mr. and Mrs. Gold," McSweeten seemed embarrassed when he noted this back to the inspector.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gold?"

"They're the only married couple here," Taggart reminded.

"How can Mr. and Mrs. Gold be upstairs making love when they're sitting in the lounge," Bonanno walked them over to the lounge where Daphne and Roger were sitting at separate ends reading the same book.

"Oh."

"Taggart, you search the downstairs for the rest of the men. McSweeten, you search the upstairs, including the lovemaking couple."

McSweeten moaned and Taggart snickered. The cops then went their separate ways. Officer McSweeten headed upstairs and knocked on the door. "Um…excuse me…I have to take count of the men in the house. Who's in there?" He got no response. "Forgive me for this." McSweeten opened the unlocked door. His speechless face at what he discovered made it clear who was in the bedroom with whom. "TAGGART! INSPECTOR BONANNO!"

…

"So you were the ones who found this passageway?" Parker asked for clarification. Tara nodded. "Why didn't you go in with her?"

"I panicked; and Daphne Gold expected me to make her breakfast. I tried to get to Sophie before the ten minutes were up, but Daphne was…well...a bitch."

"Yeah, she is a bitch. I wouldn't be surprised if it was her."

"But what if it's not?"

"It has to be one of the brunette socialites." Parker stopped and gasped.

"Parker, are you okay?"

"It was the wife!"

"Donna?"

"It has to be! She must have found out about her husband's secret mistress and killed him."

"That's the only motive you have?"

"Donna lived here; she should know the secret passages. And according to Nate's list, she wasn't going to be here."

"Nate's list?"

"Of motives, he borrowed Bonanno's and made a copy for himself."

"What was on Nate's list?"

"He wrote that Donna was supposed to be away with the kids at her parents' place, but she decided to come back and spend 'alone' time with her husband."

"Did Black already plan the party?" Parker nodded. "Donna must've used the party as an excuse to murder her husband." Tara began to think. "But what about Barry Teale and Muffy Brown?"

"Barry must have been someone who knew about the affair. I betcha Donna thought Muffy was the woman she was having an affair with."

"Arnold Chestnut must've also known, but he killed himself before she could kill him."

"But before his suicide people in the ballroom started suspecting Sophie as the mistress."

"Parker, what are you implying?"

"What if Sophie was coming back, but she met with an unfortunate 'accident' underground?"

Tara's face turned white. "Jesus Christ." Tara put her hands on Parker's shoulders. "Parker, listen to me, forget about finding the passage to the cellar. We have to find Sophie!"

…

Eliot closed the door. "That was the study."

"The study?" Hardison questioned for clarification.

"Knowing the house, the study is in between the main hall and the lounge, and is the last corner room downstairs." Eliot pointed in a forward direction. "Which means, the lounge is that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"That's great, we found the lounge. I guess every corner room has a secret passage."

"Let's make sure the passageways lead to the cellars."

"Wait, wait hold on a minute," Hardison stopped. "We came from the kitchen, and were led to the study."

"Yup."

"If we came from the lounge, we'd be going to the corner room with a hidden passageway that would be diagonal from it."

"The conservatory."

"Muffy Brown's body was found near the conservatory."

"The underground passageways only lead to corner rooms; there's no way you can get to the cellar. You'd have to find the inside door to the cellar."

"Parker did mention there was a door in the cellar that led outside. Could the killer have used that too?"

"She must not have known about the cellar door or else she woulda killed 'em outside and threw them into the cellar; or drop them in. I doubt a woman would be strong enough to throw a man's body into a cellar."

"I did go into the cellar with Parker." Hardison thought back to when he and Parker first teamed up.

"_Hmm, that makes sense."_

"_Come on," Parker led Hardison to the cellar._

"_What are we doing down here?"_

"_I want to smell down here."_

"_Smell?"_

"_For anything suspicious." Parker pointed to the cellar door. "Hard to notice, huh?"_

"_How did you know it was there?"_

"_Cellars always have doors you can open from the inside and outside. If not, just the outside. Did you know it's easier to open the outside cellar door from the inside?"_

"_How do you know this?"_

"_Everyone knows that."_

Eliot put the pieces together. "That's probably how the killer escaped. She must've used that to get out, and snuck in through the back door."

"Hmm, that makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense! Let's find the girls and tell them there's no way into the cellar from the underground."

"Good plan." Hardison looked in front of him, and then behind him. "Should we go forward, or back the way we came?"

"Let's try goin' forward." He and Hardison began moving forward. Hardison stopped him again. "Dammit, Hardison, quit doin' that!"

"Look." Hardison pointed.

"Oh, God."

…

Tara and Parker met up with Nate in the center. "Any luck?" He asked them.

"When we were looking for the cellar we figured out the killer," Parker told him.

"Who?"

"The wife."

"The wife?"

"Who else would it be?" Tara asked.

"The secret mistress," Nate suggested.

"But the wife lives here in the summer; which means she has to know about the hidden passages."

"And according to your list she wasn't supposed to be here," Parker reminded.

"Her motive is logical. She killed her husband when she discovered his infidelity and did it when the party guests were here to make it seem like she was innocent."

"Barry and Arnold must've known about the affairs and she killed Barry, and was most likely going to kill Arnold."

"And she thought Muffy Brown was probably the mistress."

Nate had a thoughtful, agreeable expression. "Logical; but why did you stop looking for the cellar?"

"Well…" Parker was hesitant to answer.

"Parker, why did you stop looking for the cellar?"

"During the mass accusation in the ballroom…when people vocally spoke out about Sophie being the secret mistress," Parker took a deep breath, "we think Donna might have believed the gossip and got to her first."

"Unless Sophie managed to escape," Tara tried to be optimistic.

"NATE!" Eliot's voice echoed throughout the underground. Nate, Tara, and Parker ran in the direction his voice was coming from. Hardison and Eliot met them halfway.

Well, technically Hardison, Eliot, and a lifeless Sophie met them halfway.

"Sophie?" Nate took the body from Eliot and held her in his arms. "SOPHIE!"

Parker and Tara were near tears. Hardison was the first to speak. "Whoever got her, they beat her pretty bad."

"We can save her," Nate assured himself mostly. He refused to believe the woman he loved was lying lifeless in his arms.

The team only stared at him. "Nate, she's gone. There's no -"

"WE CAN SAVE HER!" Nate's tears were both sorrow and anger, but he managed to hold them back in this time of crisis. He felt for a pulse. A pulse was there, but extremely weak. "She's not dead, but she's pretty damn close." He took his hand off the back of her head, and observed the blood. "This didn't happen that long ago or the blood wouldn't be fresh."

"Here," Tara took off her maid apron, "wrap this around her head to try and stop the bleeding."

Hardison took off his jacket. "This too."

Nate put the apron around her head first, followed by the jacket. "Whoever did this was probably going to come back and move her someplace else."

"But they probably had their hands full already," Eliot finished the thought.

"That would explain why there's a dead socialite headin' for the cellar," Hardison added.

"And how do you know this?" Daphne Gold was standing in front of the six of them.

"What are you doing down here, Daphne?" Parker snarkily asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to enjoy your book when two men are yelling below the lounge about a dead body. My aunt was right; this house is full of secrets."

"POOKIE!" Roger's voice echoed. "I JUST INFORMED THE INSPECTOR ABOUT THE UNDERGROUND PASSAGEWAYS. HE'S ON HIS WAY. YOU'RE SO TALENTED AT CATCHING CRIMINALS POOKIE!"

"Heh, Pookie," Parker chuckled.

Daphne glared at her. "I knew you six were behind this. Now, I've got proof."

"Daphne, it's not what you think," Tara defended.

"Back off you grifting tart. You tried to make it look like you were innocent by popping off one of your own, huh? Tell me, which socialite got nicked and I'll look surprised; and don't tell me it was Sophie Devereaux."

"Keep it up and it's going to be Daphne Bristow-Gold," Tara stepped closer to Daphne invading her personal space.

"Is that a threat?" Daphne pushed Tara back.

"It's a promise." Tara did the same to Daphne. "Now back off you trophy wench!"

"Make me, whore!"

"You better watch who you're talking to you tramp."

"I'm not the tramp. If anyone's to blame for being the tramp it's that lifeless hussy in the professor's arms."

Before Tara (or even Nate) had the chance to attack Daphne, Parker did. This maneuver impressed the rest of the gang so much that they let it continue.

The inspector and his associates, however, did not. Taggart pulled Daphne away as soon as McSweeten pulled Parker off of Daphne.

"Well, well, well," Bonanno observed what was going on around him. "We've got some pretty damning evidence don't we Professor?"

"I can explain," Nate casually defended.

"Please do. Please explain why Daniel Indigo just confessed to the murders of Woodrow Black, Barry Teale, Muffy Brown, and most recently Violet Marshall and Todd Copper. I'd also love for you to point out why Sophie Devereaux is lying lifeless in your arms?"

"For one thing; I can explain the first two things. And the other issue is Sophie Devereaux is not dead, at least not yet."

"Maybe you would also be able to explain why Mr. Russet and Mrs. Black were upstairs in the master bedroom making love."

The suspects all looked shock, surprised, awed, and disbelieved. "There goes our theory on Mrs. Black being the killer," Parker frowned.

"You know what Inspector," Nate began, "I think I can explain why Mr. Russet and Mrs. Black were-"

"Nate," Eliot interrupted him and gestured for Nate to look down in his arms.

Sophie Devereaux was beginning to stir.

"Sophie?" Nate softly shook her.

"N—Nate?" Sophie slurred as she tried to speak.

"I'm here Sophie."

Now Bonanno was speechless, but he regained his composure quickly. "Help the professor get her into the lounge. We have a surviving witness to a series of murders."

Nate scooped Sophie in his as she kept repeating his name.

_PRESENT DAY-2011_

"_Nate! NATE!" Sophie was shaking him out of his sleep._

_Nate groaned as he looked up at Sophie. "That was a quick recovery."_

_Sophie gave him a confused look. "Um…alright. Nate, it's over. Daniel Indigo confessed to the murder of Dr. Black."_

"_It wasn't him!"_

"_Nate, are you alright?" She felt his forehead._

"_It wasn't him. I know who killed the doctor."_

"_Nate?"_

"_Can you give me a few more minutes to sleep and then I'll explain all this?"_

"_I'll give you a few more minutes of sleep; but only because I'm worried about you." She quietly left the room._

"_I know who killed them."_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys remember this was all Nate's dream? Nate's dream would help him catch the real-life killer; who by the way only killed Dr. Black. So to clear up any confusion before we get to any conclusions;<strong>

**The whole **_**Clue **_**style set in summer 1930 is one big fantasy from Nathan Ford's mind.**

**The real life killer only killed Dr. Black, but in the fantasy more people were killed off.**

**Those people that were killed off in the fantasy did not kill the doctor in real life.**

**The **_**Leverage**_** team has absolutely no real connections to the characters in the fantasy.**

**The names of the party guests in the fantasy are the actual names of the real-life suspects.**

**I hope this clears up anything for you.**

**Also a shout-out to **_**LilyTheGrifter**_ **who I think is a fan of me which makes her really cool. Unfortunately, I haven't seen the movie **_**Clue **_**and have no ways to see it due to lack of money an extremely slow internet. I will try to watch it though; the cast for the movie seems pretty epic. And no, I would never kill off Sophie. It's nice to know I have fans in Italy when I myself am a serious Italian descendant.**

**To all of my other readers, thanks for sticking with me; it's almost over. **

**Hey: It's your last chance to make a guess as to who killed those people before anything is revealed. I'm really curious to know what you guys think because it'll test your detective skills, and it shows I have your curiosity peaked due to the fact that you're actually reading. So please feel free to comment on who you think is the killer and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me.**

**So who do you think is the killer?**


	9. Revelations

**I decided on something; I will reveal the killer fantasy style. Thus exposing the killer.**

**I'd like to apologize, I'm not really going to use Sophie in this chapter given the fact that she nearly died and needs to recuperate. Besides, it wouldn't be so much fun if the killer was revealed right away.**

* * *

><p><em>Present Day, 2011<em>

_After a quick shower, Nate made his way to the hotel suite's kitchen where the team was waiting. "I assume Sophie has informed you have what I told her."_

"_What was Sophie doing in your room?" Parker innocently questioned. Hardison smirked at Nate as Eliot rolled his eyes._

"_Getting back at the subject at hand; Hardison, can you get me the copies of the police reports?"_

"_You got it," Hardison headed to his laptop computer._

"_Remember how pissed you all were, with the exception of Sophie of course, for me making you all grift for this job, and take notes on the people you tried to grift?" Parker and Eliot acknowledged this with nods while Hardison gave a thumbs up from his laptop in the nearby room. "I went over my written notes, your guys' notes, and I wanted to check the police files because I think I remember something amiss in one of their files."_

"_But whose?" Sophie inquired._

_Nate smiled as the last part of the fantasy played in his mind._

…

Summer 1930

"If Miss Devereaux keeps slipping in and out of consciousness like this, we're never going to get the answer we need," Bonanno said to the team. "Until then; I'm interested in hearing your theory on why Mrs. Black is the killer."

Daphne, who had busted the gang in the cellar, was standing beside the inspector with her arms folded. "I know my aunt better than I know my own immediate family. Aunt Donna is not a killer; and she suspected Uncle Woodrow having affairs even after the incident in Boston where Sophie was supposedly teaching him to dance."

"You Professor, you said you most likely knew why our widow was found in bed with Mr. Russet. Does your information pertain to the murders in anyway?"

Tara looked at Nate. "Donna Black is Pearl Donald, isn't she?"

"She has to be if she voluntarily got into bed with Russet so quickly after her husband's death," Nate commented. "But no, a former alias of Donna Black doesn't have to do with the murders."

"But she lives here; she knows the hidden passages," Parker reminded.

"And accordin' to the motives sheet," Eliot began, "she wasn't plannin' on bein' here."

"Plus in a fit of upset or jealousy- like discovering a husband's infidelity- women tend to do…negative things," Hardison inputted.

"My aunt and uncle were living a loveless marriage long before any infidelity," Daphne defended, "they only married each other to escape their families and get Woodrow's late Uncle Ian's fortune; which Woodrow could only inherit if he was married. I knew about her secret life and her relationship with Oliver Russet. My aunt and uncle were keeping up appearances. True, they cared about each other and their children, but they were just friends at most."

"Donna did seem upset when people suspected Sophie of having an affair with her dead husband," Tara reminded.

"Yessir," Eliot agreed.

"And if she didn't love her husband, she's very convincing as the grieving widow," Hardison noted.

"Well, she was an actress," Daphne answered on her aunt's behalf.

"Yes," Nate spoke up, "but our killer is not an actress; not an official actress anyway."

"How do you know it's a she?" The inspector questioned.

"I told them I noticed a brunette killing Violet Marshall and telling Daniel Indigo to take the blame," Hardison explained. "Unfortunately, all I saw was the brown hair as she fled. It also sounded like she was trying to disguise her voice."

"We assumed after that- when we were underground- that it was Donna Black because she was a brunette…and 'cause of the other reasons we mentioned," Parker continued.

"And secretly," Eliot spoke up, "when Mrs. Gold made her way downstairs I suspected her."

Daphne scoffed. "Why would you suspect me?"

"For starters, you were the one who met us underground."

Tara nodded in agreement. "I suspected you too when you began fighting with me, and you interrupted Sophie and me in the kitchen; which is where I found an entrance."

"Plus you always look so mean," Parker observed.

"Not to mention the way you fought Parker down there," Hardison remembered.

"Now I'm thinkin' you did do it," Eliot moved closer to Daphne. "You and your husband."

Daphne didn't back away and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Roger doesn't have the mental capacity to do simple things, let alone commit murder. Everything has to be done for that man."

"Then you were workin' with Daniel Indigo; and you told him to take the fall."

"Why would I interact with the Indigos?"

"You tell us, killer," Parker snarked.

"Guys," Nate spoke up, "Daphne is not the killer."

Daphne's usually bitter face became somewhat sympathetic as she looked at Nate. "You believe me?"

"You have very good reason to suspect the six of us working together; but then I noticed a slight reaction you had when you thought Sophie was dead. It was only for a second, but it was a look that questioned why a man, madly in love with the practically dead woman in his arms, or his team would even hurt her."

"Then I assumed she was pretending to be dead because she was an actress…until I noticed the back of her head."

"You've got our curiosity peaked Mr. Ford," Bonanno smiled, "share with us who you think is guilty."

"I narrowed it down to two of the socialites. Then Mr. Green said something that made me realize who the killer is."

A look of confusion spread across Hardison's face. "I did?"

"And I'm going to use him as bait to trap our killer."

"Excuse you?"

"Let's go bust the grieving widow."

"I'm confused," Parker piped up, "didn't you just say she was innocent?"

Eliot chuckled. "I get it, now."

"Well then somebody better explain it to me seeing as I'm the bait," Hardison griped.

…

Hardison took a deep breath as he entered the ballroom. She was at the piano playing and sweetly singing what sounded like _The Man I Love_, although he couldn't understand exactly what she was singing. A lit candle stood atop of the grand piano. She smiled up when she saw Hardison. Hardison smiled back. "George Gershwin?"

She nodded. "I sang this to him before he died. It holds a special place in my heart."

"Yes, he was a good man," Hardison understood to whom she was referring. "Very attached to his work, but he still talked fondly of you," she smiled. "Except for that one time."

She gave him a questioning look. "One time?"

"You see, he said he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back home."

"Why not?" Her voice was becoming less sweet.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way; but he said that lately you were suffocating him. Not literally, of course, but…"

"What exactly did he mean by that?"

"You were becoming more and more clingy and suspicious, and it seemed like you were questioning him constantly. Almost as if you were trying to avoid certain subjects."

"I worried about him."

"He didn't think so when he found another man's tie in your bedroom; a familiar looking tie. He described the tie in detail and even showed it to us. It was eerily similar to the one that Woodrow Black was wearing the night he was murdered."

She cleared her throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she spoke so innocently.

"Plus he said you were acting so strange. Whenever you were home, you were spending time alone…talking yourself. Kind of like you was one of those people from an insane asylum. He could have sworn he heard you talk about things you planned to do." Hardison put his fingers on the piano keys. "And unfortunately, so did Barry Teale," he pushed his fingers down on the keys. "And Muffy Brown." Hardison Green did the same thing. "Todd Copper also caught wind of what you were saying," he did it again, "Violet Marshall was someone you just didn't like that much and didn't trust," and again, "and poor Sophie Deveraux was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He did it one final time.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I don't know what you're saying."

"Plus what you were doing led to Arnold Chestnut's suicide." She didn't say anything. "Of course, his suicide wasn't the first suicide you caused. Is it Rose?"

Rose seemed to ignore him. She finished playing Gershwin, blew out the candle, and picked up the candlestick. Abruptly, Rose hit Hardison in the side of his face with the base of the candlestick. Hardison fell to the floor instantly.

Parker raced into the ballroom and tackled Rose. "This is one person you are not going to kill."

"Could you have stopped her before she did this to my face?" Hardison whined.

"Don't be such a baby."

Bonanno was the next person in the room. He picked Rose off the ground as Eliot (and Parker) tended to an injured Hardison.

"Hiya, Rose," Eliot smirked as Bonanno started to lead her out. "Remember me?"

"_Hi," Rose smiled at Eliot as the last of the guests exited the dining room._

"_Hiya…"_

"_Rose."_

"_Oh. Hiya, Rose."_

_Rose giggled. "My friend Violet likes you, you know?"_

"_Does she?"_

_Rose moved closer to him in a seductive manner. "I like you too," Eliot didn't notice her voice change to fit the seductive tone. She began kissing his neck. "You can have me." Eliot moaned. "But only for an hour; I promised to spend time with my friend in an hour."_

"_Where?"_

_Rose led him to the library. Unfortunately, the library was occupied by Nathan Plum. "Damn." She stomped her foot. "I guess we're going to have to do this later tonight. My room is in the farthest hall, the second to last one on the left." She gave him a kiss. "See you there?"_

_Eliot gave her a chuckle._

Nate and Tara stood at opposite sides the door. Tara was the first to acknowledge Rose. "As a grifter, you're trained to notice things. Like a change in someone's voice, or instant emotion change. "

"That and you messed up when you told Hardison Green that both Donna and Dr. Black offered for you to stay with them as if they felt obligated. You had the misfortune of telling Officer McSweeten here," McSweeten smiled and waved, "that the Blacks were going to let you stay with them until 'need-be'. Why would they feel obligated to let you stay with them if you were friends with Donna?" Rose glared at him. "Is it because Mrs. Black convinced her husband to introduce you to one of his employees, a Mr. Garret Meadows?" Rose's jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute Nate; aren't we forgetting something else from the mass accusation?" Tara reminded.

"That's right. What was it Mrs. Meadows asked that day?"

_Rose raised her hand. "Inspector, is it true that the doctor had a secret mistress?"_

Nate had one of his trademark expressions on his face whenever he explained whatever he knew that others seem to brush off. "Why would you be interested in that? You were never in a relationship with the doctor."

"Or were you?"

Rose started talking to herself. Nate smirked. "Come again, Mrs. Meadows?"

"Woody said he loved me!" Rose blurted.

"And Donna figured out that her husband slept with you; and she convinced him to introduce you to Garret to get you to stop sleeping with him before anyone suspected. That didn't work so well, did it Rose? What you had with Dr. Black was a May-December romance. And you were the one to break it off when you realized, about a month or two into your sham marriage that you really loved your husband."

"He made Garret's life a hell at their job! He caused Garret's suicide."

"Which is something Black didn't expect to do, and he tried to make it up to you by letting you stay at Peach Manor. Which you did, and learned about the manor's hidden passages. You left before Sophie settled in."

"What happened between me and Woody was years ago!"

"Yet you still blame him for Garret's suicide. You're to blame! No matter how many times you convinced yourself you loved Garret, you always loved Woodrow Black. When Garret drowned off of Black's yacht- this was after Garret heard you talking to yourself admitting you loved Dr. Black - you were even madder at him and something snapped."

"How does Daniel Indigo tie into this," Taggart asked in reference to Daniel Indigo confessing to the murders.

"Rose slept with Danny and promised she wouldn't kill him or his grandfather," Nate answered. "And from what Hardison said it sounded like she was going to bust him out of prison; but that's probably a cock and bull story."

"How do you know?"

Eliot stood up at this point. "I noticed Daniel was trying to cover up a mark on his neck," Nate winked at Eliot.

"But wasn't the blonde one clinging to Eliot after Muffy Brown died?" Taggart remembered.

"What can I say?" Eliot chuckled. "The women find me irresistible."

"Daniel Indigo was better," Rose snarled, "and it was his first time."

"Come on, Rose," Bonanno led her away as the cops followed him.

"Officer McSweeten!" Parker called. McSweeten ran right over. "This candlestick is the murder weapon. See," she guided his hand along the base, "you can tell by the denting and she missed a spot of blood."

McSweeten smiled at her. "You're very observant."

"I can't be with you."

"Why not?"

"You're the straight man; I'm too much of a wild card for you," Parker took off her boa and put it around his shoulder. "Keep it to remember Parker the Peacock." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running back with Hardison to watch Rose be sent away.

Nate stood alone as he watched the police drive away with Rose. "Rest in peace, Woody," he whispered. "You finally got your justice."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it would be nice to end here…but no. I've got a final thing planned for the last chapter. The fantasy is over, however. The last chapter will only be set in present day and features an arrest, a reunion, and a secret.<strong>

**I did my research; Gershwin's _The Man I Love _was from 1927; so it's in the right time period.**

**So, who got it right? And be honest.**


	10. Epilogue

**I'll let you in a secret to a good murder/detective story that I tried to use (I'm still not sure if I did); keep a consistent red herring. A red herring if you don't know is who everybody thinks it is and most likely did it…but then (most times) it's revealed at the end that they didn't. If you can't keep a consistent red herring, then you should create 2 red herrings. It never hurts to make the real killer blend in so well that no one suspects them, or the subtle things they did, until the last possible moment.**

**Now, I shall conclude this **_**Leverage**_** mystery. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Present Day, 2011<p>

Brent Nolan walked out of the jailhouse a free man. An overjoyed Caroline ran into his arms and hugged her brother so tightly, that he had to push her away. "Brent," she led him over to the five people who helped clear his name. "these people are responsible for helping you; especially, Mr. Ford."

Brent shook Nate's hand. "Thank you so much Mr. Ford."

Nate was the first to let go. "It's nothing, really."

"Who killed the doctor, and how do you know?"

"One of the wife's friends Rose Meadows," Hardison responded.

"Who always seem to grieve whenever anybody but herself brought up her late husband," Parker added.

"Not to mention she had her own way of flirtin' with the boys," Eliot reminded.

"Plus she was able to quickly change her voice, or attitude to fit the mood or setting," Sophie mentioned. "Most normal people can't spot these techniques or they brush it off, but not grifters."

"So Rose Meadows killed the doctor in the lounge with the candlestick," Parker smiled.

Nate cleared his throat. "Rose had what you call a May-December romance with Dr. Black, even a little before the time she was married. Rose broke it off to be with her husband, the doctor made her husband's work life hell, and contributed to Garret Meadows' suicide. Rose herself started to show signs of a mental disorder after she ended it with Woodrow Black thinking she loved her husband; talking to herself, constant mood changes, never believing the truth, and even frequent headaches that caused her to black out for a few seconds according to what she told the police."

"The doctor had a mistress?" Caroline inquired. "I don't know why this surprises me; in a lot of murder stories I read the mistress kills the rich man."

"Why didn't the cops realize it was her?" Brent asked.

"Who would suspect her?" Nate answered. "Rose was a friend of the victim's wife and the victim had a private life only Officer Chestnut knew and was paid to keep private."

"Are you guys a secret detective team or something?"

"We're thieves," Parker casually replied.

"I'll be damned; a bunch of thieves as secret police. I don't know how I can ever thank you five for what you've done."

Nate casually shrugged. "Why don't you go on home where your little boy's waiting for you?"

Brent shook Nate's hand one more time and then he and Caroline left in her car.

"Maybe we should be detectives," Hardison grinned. "I mean we did solve an actual murder without stealing anything."

"We stole police reports," Eliot reminded.

"Don't rain on my parade, Eliot."

"I stole stuff," Parker smiled.

"You always steal stuff," Eliot grumbled.

While the three younger members were doing their thing, Sophie went over to Nate and playing with his hair. "What goes on in that head of yours?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Nate smirked.

"What could you have dreamt about that led to us clearing a man's name for murder?"

"I'm a very complex person."

"As am I. And seeing as we're both complex people, we should tell each other what goes on in our complex minds."

"Hmm…" he had a thoughtful expression on his face, "no."

Sophie playfully hit him. "You can be such a jerk."

"Yes, but I'm your jerk."

…

The Leverage team decided to pay their respects to Dr. Black at his memorial service held at his summer estate, Peach Manor. With the exception of Rose and the recently arrested Officer Chestnut (and Tara of course) the same people who attended his final party attended his memorial service. Brent Nolan even came with his sister and son.

"Huh," Nate looked over at the Nolans during the General's speech on the deceased.

Sophie, who had her head on Nate's shoulder, took notice at what Nate was looking at. "Something on your mind?"

"Did Elise and Brent end their relationship?"

"I didn't hear anything about that."

Nate looked around. "I could have sworn I saw her earlier."

"I know what you're going to start thinking Nate."

"Do you?"

"Elise didn't murder Dr. Black, Rose Meadows even admitted that she murdered him. So what cause would Elise have to murder the doctor anyway?"

"She's got to be hiding something."

The General went back to his seat as Donna stood at the podium beside her husband's closed casket. "I want to thank you all again for coming to Woodrow's memorial service. I never realized how many true friends we really had until today. I also want to thank those who eulogized Woodrow; your words were sweet and heartfelt and thankfully kept clean in the presence of our children. One of our new friends, Detective Alec Green," Hardison stood up and waved, "has graciously made a video tribute to Woody featuring pictures and videos set to some of Woody's favorite music. We'll be viewing this in the lounge in thirty minutes. Again, thank you all so much for being here to honor my late husband." She stepped down from the podium and the guests all began to mingle.

"Aww, look at that little boy," Parker, who was sitting beside Nate, whispered to Eliot (who she was also sitting next to). "He looks so sad."

Eliot groaned at her. "Parker, his father died."

"I wasn't sad when my father died. Besides, if that's the youngest son it's not even Dr. Black's kid."

Nate looked at her. "How do you know?"

"I had Hardison steal previously deleted files from that Chestnut guy a little bit before Chestnut was arrested. Why is he going to jail again?"

"Withholding evidence and taking bribes," Hardison replied.

"Oh. Anyway, that little boy was adopted by the Blacks like two years ago."

Nate tried to get a good look at the boy from where he was now standing. "No, I think he looks like Dr. Black."

Eliot shrugged. "It's your prerogative. I'm-a get me some beer."

"Beer?"

Eliot smiled. "It was the doctor's favorite drink."

"Did the doctor like orange soda and gummy frogs?" Hardison followed Eliot.

Parker looked at Nate and Sophie without saying anything. She stood there biting her lip as though she was anticipating something. Nate sighed. "Go look for the safe." Parker squealed while bouncing up and down before running off to find a safe.

When Parker walked away, Donna made her way to Nate and Sophie. "Hello Giselle," she acknowledged Sophie. "I didn't know you were working with Mr. Ford."

"We went undercover to try and help solve your husband's murder," Sophie (or Giselle as Donna was told) said to her. "But everything was Mr. Ford's doing."

Donna looked at Nate. "Brent told me about you Mr. Ford; I can't thank you enough for bringing justice to my late husband."

"No thanks necessary; we do things like this for people like you."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy. I mean, I tried to find his journal to help move the case furthur along but Arnold must've taken it."

"Journal?" Sophie inquired.

"Woody had a journal. He wrote in the journal in the study, but whenever he was done he moved it somewhere else where I couldn't find it. I tried asking him what was in it, but he was so convincing at lying at what was in there."

"Did you tell the police?"

She nodded. "They couldn't even find it. They were going to look for it after they arrested Arnold, but even Arnold wouldn't tell where it is."

"Wouldn't tell, or couldn't tell?" Nate questioned.

"I don't know. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on my children." Donna brushed past them.

"I should have remembered the journal," Nate spoke under his breath.

"Part of your dream, Nate?" Sophie asked.

"There was a journal, with pages ripped out, and it was left on the table for the cops to find."

"Alright, where is it now?"

"You look in the study and I'll look in the library." They headed off to their points of destination. When Nate got to the library, the door was shut. Without even thinking to knock, he opened the door.

Elise Grey was sitting at the table in the library reading a book. When she saw Nate, she panicked and threw the book down onto the table before regaining composure. "Are the eulogies over?"

Nate nodded. "Why were you sitting in here?"

"I just can't stand eulogies."

Nate shut the door behind him. "Are you trying to hide something?"

"I know about you, Mr. Ford; Brent told me about you. You're officially his hero you know."

"No, I didn't know. But I do know you're trying to avoid something…or someone."

"Nothing gets by you Mr. Ford."

"Who are you trying to avoid? Caroline Nolan? Donna Black? Any of those ditzy socialites you call your friends?"

"You can keep guessing, but you'll guess wrong."

Nate stared at her and reminded her character in his fantasy. Elise introduced Brent to her friends, didn't save him when the cops hauled him away, defended Rose Meadows in the mass accusations, and that was really it. Whenever the socialites gathered, Rose seemed to be in Elise's stead. With this information Nate was compelled to ask, "Is Rose your sister?"

Elise nodded. "Our parents divorced and she stayed with our father and his mistress. My mother and I were forced out of our home and we struggled to take care of ourselves…that is until Dr. Black offered us a huge sum of money."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to be his mistress."

Nate's eyes went wide. "That, I didn't expect. Naturally, I assumed after learning what I learned that-"

"That he was secretly involved with Rose."

Nate was about to shake his head no, but then stopped as he opened his mouth. "Well, yeah."

"They had a fling once or twice. I know because Rose and I kept in contact and she told him about me."

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would hire a mistress."

"When I got to know him, I realized he wasn't. He was a really nice guy, but at the same time he was lacking…physical pleasure. Woody wasn't really thinking. Neither was I, I just wanted the money."

"You fell in love with each other didn't you?"

She smiled. "We both knew it was wrong. Somewhere along the way Rose fell in love with him, but they broke it off. Then Donna was pressuring him into having another child for some reason, but she couldn't get pregnant."

"And you were still seeing each other?"

She nodded. "These things were contributing to a behavior change and affecting his decision making. One night…" Elise stopped talking.

"One night…" Nate tried to get her to conclude what she was trying to say.

"This was after he and Rose stopped seeing each other, he…he…really, really wanted something to raise his spirits up. Do you know what I mean by that, Mr. Ford?" Nate nodded. "Well, he…Woody…you see…"

"He didn't use protection," Nate casually finished for her.

"That's exactly right."

"And you were carrying his child?"

"He didn't want me to get rid of it. Woody convinced Donna to go through with an 'adoption'. After I had our son, Woody took him. He also offered to pay for gym membership and any necessary plastic surgery to remove baby fat and stretchmarks."

"So that little boy is Dr. Black's actual child, and yours?"

"I'm avoiding the kid. If I stood anywhere near him it would be obvious that little boy was mine."

"I assume only Rose and Arnold Chestnut knew about your affair?"

She shook her head no. "Rose only. She told me that she would tell Donna and Woody's associates who I was unless I kept her secret. Her secret was her mental disorder. I was going to protect her, and she'd protect me. Arnold had a feeling there was a mistress, but he had no idea who it could be. But Woody and I did agree to break up, but with the money I saved; I moved into a small Newport home with Rose."

"What about Brent, when did Brent come into the picture?"

"Fall 2010."

"And you were now friends with Donna?"

"Rose introduced us; I was friends with Donna during the affair."

"Hmm…" Nate had a thoughtful expression."

"Mr. Ford?"

He pointed to the book and tapped his fingers. "Did you tear the pages out that mentioned you?"

"No, he didn't mention my name so-How did you know it was his journal?"

"I suspected it when you slammed the book down onto the table. You can tell from the blank cover it isn't an actual book; plus the binding lacked a title" Nate remembered the journal from his fantasy and realized Elise, not Tara, was the one to have torn the pages out of the journal and leave it out on the library table. "Why did you hide it?"

"I really did love him, Mr. Ford. Now that he's gone…" Elise wiped away a tear and took a deep breath. "I just want something of his I can hold on to."

"I don't blame you for that. I just want you to remember that Brent loves you."

"I know," Elise looked down at the floor. "I just don't know if I love him as much as he loves me."

"I'm sure you do, you just don't realize it yet." Nate opened the door and was about to leave before he looked back at her. "His son loves you too." Elise looked up at him. The two said nothing else as Nate exited the library.

Sophie met up with him. "Any luck?"

"It's not here. One of the guests must have it stashed somewhere else."

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?"

"The doctor's dead, his murderer confessed, it's just a stupid little journal; it's not like the journal's going to bring him back." Nate began walking forward.

Sophie stayed behind. "That journal, wherever it is, could expose more secrets that could have harmed people that we could potentially help." Nate continued walking. "This isn't like you Nate. You're the one who says never leave a job have done."

He stopped a few feet ahead and faced her. "The job is done!" Sophie turned the other way to leave. "Where are you going?" He started to follow her. "Sophie?"

She didn't look at him when he was walking beside her. "There's no use arguing with you, you seemed to have made up your mind about this."

"Can you just trust me on this one please?"

"Why should I?"

"Sophie, we were asked to clear a man's name for a murder he didn't commit, we did that. We struggled with this case for God knows how long and in the end we did justice to it by finding the real killer and reuniting a family."

Sophie stopped to face him. "I just know we can do more with this."

Nate kissed her forehead. "We've been stuck in Rhode Island too long. Don't you just want to go back home to Boston?"

"A little, but if there's anything I've learned about you is you want to help everybody affected by the bad guy or bad situation."

"There's no one left to help anymore here. We've done all that we can here. I know you Sophie, you want to go back home too."

"Maybe a little, but don't you-"

Without any warning, Nate pulled Sophie in closer and kissed her for a few moments. He pulled away first. "Come on, let's go round up the team and head home."

…

The people in attendance greeted the Leverage team goodbye with handshakes and hugs. Brent and Elise were the last to greet them. Brent shook Nate's hand, "Feel free to drop by any time you're back in Rhode Island."

"I'll consider it," Nate replied.

Elise gave Nate a hug (earning a slightly jealous look from Sophie). "Mr. Ford, this is for you," she handed him a closed up grocery bag. "A few gifts from the Nolans and me."

"You didn't have to do that," Nate understood that the journal was in the bag.

"We wanted to repay you somehow for everything you've done." She shook his hand. When she shook his hand, she slipped a piece of paper into his.

Once that was all over, the team got into Nate's car. "What was that all about?" Eliot questioned.

"Yeah, why did Elise hug you?" Parker asked.

Sophie raised her eyebrows to Nate. "Yes, Nate, would you explain that?" Nate handed Sophie the paper Elise slid to him.

"_You were right, Mr. Ford thank you for everything. I took what I wanted, I told Donna the truth giving her some sort of closure and not destroying our friendship. You have her permission to keep this. I don't know why this seems so important to you, but I'm not going to question the man who saved my love and brought justice to the father of my son. Keep in touch."_

"Hold up," Hardison spoke up, "I am slightly confused."

"That's nothin' new," Eliot muttered under his breath.

Hardison gave Eliot a quick glare. "Getting back on the subject of that note; that was from Elise, right?"

"Right," Nate responded.

"How did she know your real name? Didn't you use an alias?" Parker inquired.

"I didn't use an alias when I met with the Nolans; Brent must've told Elise my name."

"What did she mean by saving her love and brining justice to the father of her son?" Sophie questioned.

"Yeah, and what did she give ya?" Eliot looked down at the closed bag.

"In response to Eliot's inquiry," Nate began, "Elise gave me the doctor's journal."

"Elise had it?" Parker and Sophie asked simultaneously.

"Why would Elise have Dr. Black's journal?" Hardison questioned.

Sophie put the pieces together. "Elise was Woodrow Black's real mistress, not Rose!"

"And that little boy is Dr. Black's real son," Parker added.

"What other secrets are they hidin'?" Eliot grumbled.

"Rose is Elise's sister," Nate casually answered.

"I wasn't lookin' for an actual answer."

"This is definetly one mission I'm gonna remember," Hardison commented.

Sophie opened the bag and pulled out the journal. "There are a lot of pages missing." She skimmed through the journal. "Just think, there might be things in here that might benefit others who need our help." She looked at Nate and the team.

"I suppose," Nate casually shrugged.

"Yeah," Hardison and Eliot both said with groans. Parker just looked at Sophie with a sort of Parker expression.

"Alright," Sophie rolled down the window and tossed the journal out.

"Let's just close the chapter on this case and go home," After Nate said this, the car was encompassed with silence.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Parker broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I think we've cleared everything," Hardison reached for a water bottle.

"Not, it isn't about the case," Parker assured.

"What?" Eliot groaned.

"What was Sophie doing in Nate's hotel room?"

Hardison spat out his water, Eliot laughed, and Nate and Sophie exchanged glances with to each other with a smile.

"We were…playing a game," Sophie lied.

Eliot laughed harder as Hardison's eyes widened. However, Parker still didn't understand. "What game?" She innocently questioned.

"Whaddya think they were playing?" Eliot questioned her.

"_Clue_."

"I…" Hardison's face expressed shock and embarrassment. "…I don't think they were playing that."

"You don't know that for sure, Hardison," Nate smirked.

"I do not wanna know what y'all do in the bedroom."

"Maybe Nate and Sophie were playing a two-person variation of the game," Parker suggested.

"A variation of a board game?" Eliot suspiciously raised an eyebrow. Nate shrugged. Eliot also noticed Sophie trying to hold back a laugh. Eliot smiled a sly smile as he looked at Nate. "Did you do it to Sophie in her hotel room with the handcuffs?"

Parker somehow understood what Eliot implied and burst into laughter. Hardison, however, not so much. He let out a sickening groan. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"That was a horrible thing to say Eliot," Sophie scolded.

"Besides," Nate cleared his throat, "we did it in my hotel room and she used the whip."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I didn't know how to properly end this; I hope that was sufficient enough.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me throughout this fanfiction.**


End file.
